Someday
by Troyella.Zanessafan
Summary: Trailer and Summary inside. Please read and review. Thanks a lot. Pairings: Troyella, MichaelxAlexandria, Chaylor, etc. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Someday…

_Summary:_ Gabriella Montez is a fifteen year old girl who believes that everything will come to her, if only she waits…patiently. Alexandria Montez is Gabriella's twin sister who believes that everything will come to her, if she begs. Life has always been that way for these two girls every since they were five years old when Brie had gotten her first notebook and Alex had gotten nothing. Gabriella, the smartest girl in school and Alexandria, the dumbest girl in school and also the most popular girl in school; what if these two girls had dated two guys? But also these guys were twins as well. Troy Bolton and his twin, Michael Bolton; but the two guys are…two years older than them. Will they ever get who they want? "Someday girls…Someday…"

-

**Trailer**

**Gabriella Anne Montez has always been a patient girl and followed her mother's orders.**

_Shows Gabriella doing her homework before doing any recreational stuff_

**Alexandria Nicole Montez wasn't always impatient; she was the EXACT opposite.**

_Shows Alexandria dancing to her favorite CD_

**Two girls grew up to be two very different teenagers.**

_Shows Gabriella wearing black rimmed glasses with her hair tied in a pony tail and wearing a light pink dress with matching flip flops_

_Shows Alexandria wearing contacts with her hair falling past her shoulders and wearing a red dress with matching heels_

**Gabriella met the school's jock, while Alexandria met the school's jock's twin brother who also played basketball.**

"Hey, I'm Troy and this is Michael. Everyone calls him Mike."

"'Sup."

_Shows Gabriella blushing and Alexandria smiling_

**What if they had dated, would it turn out well?**

_Shows Gabriella walking away angrily_

_Shows Alexandria yelling at Mike_

**What would the boys do to try and get them back?**

_Shows the brothers having a conversation with their dad_

**But what happens when Brie & Alex's mom tells the girls they're moving…again?**

Montez household: (Girls) WHAT!?!?!

**Will the boys ever see them again? What if they come back and finally graduate high school, but the boys aren't there?**

**Well, just like what Gabriella & Alexandria's mom had told them.**

"Someday girls…Someday…"

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy & Michael Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella & Alexandria Montez**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my first fanfic. Please review. Thanks!_

"Come on Brie! What's taking you so long?" Alexandria waited impatiently, leaning against the door frame of their bathroom door. "Just give me two minutes." Gabriella finally finished straightening her hair and walked out of the bathroom. "Finally!" Alexandria entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Gabriella sighed and shook her head as she grabbed all her belongings. She headed downstairs after looking in the mirror, making sure that she looked alright. "Good morning mom!" Gabriella kissed her mom good morning. "Good morning Gabriella. Where's your sister?" Ms Montez was always proud of her two beautiful daughters. Gabriella was named after her father, Gabriel and Alexandria was named after their great-grandmother, Alexandria.

"She's in the bathroom fixing her hair and her make-up." Gabriella sat down at the dinner table. How Gabriella missed her father so much and wished that the doctors could at least try and save him.

_Gabriella headed downstairs on one Saturday afternoon; Alexandria followed right behind her. Both girls heard their mother crying. Gabriella ran up to their mother; Alexandria trailed behind. Alexandria wasn't that close to their father; she never cared that he died anyway. She hated how her father and mother have been treating her with such bad language. They tell her that she was a bad daughter, a bad influence. Sometimes Alexandria wished that she had never been born, even though she was two minutes older than Gabriella. Gabriella was the responsible sister. Alexandria was always jealous of her younger sibling. They never got along._

"_Mother, what's wrong?" Gabriella asked. Gabriella was in the school play; both girls were 10 years old when their father passed away on Friday, February 4__th__ at 12:05. It was past midnight, but the girls heard the news the very next day. "Girls…" Ms Montez paused for a minute; for she knew that it was hard to tell them about their father. Gabriella and Alexandria both sat down. "Your father passed away…last night." Gabriella started crying and Alexandria blinked. She was shocked, but she really didn't care about it. "Couldn't they have done something to help him?" Gabriella was still talking in some accent that Alexandria hated. Their mother shook her head and said, "If I die someday, you two will have to take care of each other. Promise me that." The girls shook their heads and hugged their mother._

Alexandria finally came downstairs and grabbed herself an apple. She washed it, took the sticker off, and then started chewing it. "So, why are you still eating Ella?" she asked, sitting on the table. "Get your butt of the table Alex." Gabriella said finishing her cereal and standing up to put in the sink. After brushing their teeth, the girls went outside and walked to the bus stop together. But the bus didn't arrive there on time and so the girls had to wait a little longer, until…

"Hey, do you want a ride?" a tall boy asked. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair. "Sorry, we don't—""Sure!" Alexandria said, pulling her sister into the car with her. After they closed the door, they drove off to school. The boy parked the car in the driveway and the four got out of his car. "Thanks for the ride." Alexandria smiled as the boy smiled back. "Sure; no problem." The girls walked into the school and went straight to their homeroom. "I am so glad that they came, otherwise we would be late." They entered their homeroom and sat down at their seats. "Hey Gabs." Ryan Evans greeted his best friend as the two hugged. "Hey Ry! How are you?" Gabriella asked once they pulled back and sat in their seats. "I'm good; what about you?" Ryan Evans had a huge crush on Gabriella, but he didn't want his 'older' sister to find out.

Meanwhile in the gym; "Hey Troy, what took you so long?" Troy's best friend Chad asked. "What are you talking about?" Troy asked, passing the ball to his friend. "You were supposed to pick us up." Chad reminded. "I totally forgot. We were on the way to your house to pick you and Tay up, but there were these two girls who were going to take the bus; and since the bus didn't come, we decided to drive them to school." Troy explained his reason. "One of the girls was pretty shy and the other was more the outgoing type." Mike, Troy's twin brother added. The three friends heard the door opened and the 'Ice Princess' entered the gym. The boys groaned. They had one more year of high school to be with…Sharpay Evans. "Hello boys!" She greeted them. "Hi Sharpay." The boys said. "Troy, didn't your dad tell you that you were going to teach the freshman basketball?" Sharpay reminded Troy. "Yea…so?" Troy asked her. Sharpay rolled her eyes and said, "So, when are you going to teach them?" "In fifteen minutes. Aren't you going to teach the new freshman girls how to act like you or is Martha going to show them how to be a cheerleader?" Troy asked sarcastically.

Fifteen minutes later, Ms Darbus' freshman class entered the gym because they were instructed to do so. Gabriella wasn't in the mood to get up and go with her sister for some drama thing taught by Sharpay, Ryan's sister. "So Alex is much of the drama queen type?" Ryan asked. "Yea. I'm much more the quiet type. She thinks I'm not going to make any new friends here, but I made friends with you and Kels. She made friends with Zeke and Jason, but that's not really important. I'm the musical type and the smart type too, just like my father. He wasn't famous, but he was a really good singer. My mother was very smart. She had straight A's in every subject. Our parents had no idea where Alex's behavior came from, but they thought that her behavior came from our uncle."

Gabriella answered as she watched Alex and Sharpay bond with each other. Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi walked up to the two. "C'mon Gabs, let's go talk with Martha." Kelsi grabbed Gabriella's hand as Gabriella grabbed Ryan's hand. She knew he was a good choreographer; he also was a great teacher. Alex walked up to her sister, "Hey sis, aren't those the two guys who drove us to school?" "Who are you talking about?" Jason asked. "Those two guys over there." Alex pointed towards the two juniors who were playing basketball. "Oh, those are the Bolton's. They think that girls at this school aren't good enough for them. And that guy with the bushy hair, that's Chad Danforth. His girlfriend isn't here right now, but her name's Taylor McKessie." Martha said.

The boys walked up to the small group. "Hey Shar; I thought you were going to rehearse for the musical." Troy called out. Sharpay glared at him and walked out of the gym. "Hello ladies." Chad greeted Gabriella and Alexandria. Gabriella blushed a bright pink and Alexandria rolled her eyes at her sister. "Hey, I'm Troy and this is Michael. Everyone calls him Mike." Troy introduced himself and his brother to the girls. "'Sup." Mike said. "Oh, and that's Chad." Troy added. "You drove us to school, right?" Alexandria asked. "Yeah; I'm pretty sure that I did." Troy smiled. The bell rang and everyone walked out of the gym. "They looked like they could be sisters." Chad said. Troy pushed his friend into the lockers and chuckled. "They are dude." Mike said as the three friends entered their Calculus class together.


	3. Chapter 3

-If you have any ideas, please let me know. Thanks & tell people to read my story. And also read One Wish by iluvzanessa94 and First Love by BeautifulAngelxTwilightfan. They are both in my favorite author's list.

Chapter 3

During lunch, the boys sat down with their friends. "Ryan, come sit with us!" Sharpay called out to her brother in the hallways as she walked up to him. "I can't Shar; I promised Kels I would sit with her and her new friends." Ryan apologized as he walked past his sister and into the cafeteria. Taylor walked up to Sharpay and they both entered the cafeteria to sit with the guys. "Did your brother just walk away from you?" Taylor asked. "Yeah; and he said that he wanted to sit with Kelsi and her new friends." Sharpay answered. Troy and Mike glanced over at the table nearby where they saw Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, and Gabriella sitting at one table.

Meanwhile with Gabriella; "Where's Alex?" Ryan asked Gabriella as he happily shared his French fries with her. Gabriella took a bite and swallowed before saying anything. "I don't know; she said that she'd meet us—"She paused and saw her sister at the table where Troy was sitting. "What is she doing?" Kelsi asked. "She's probably going to hang out with them because Ryan said no." Martha answered. "Or maybe she just wants to talk with Troy and Mike. Besides, they drove us to school." Gabriella added. Moments later, Alexandria walked up to where her sister was sitting and sat down next to her. "Guess what?" Alex said excitedly. "What?" Gabriella asked. "I finally have someone to tutor me in Algebra." Alex answered her sister. Gabriella just looked at her and laughed. "Why couldn't you just ask mom or me? Either one of us would be happy to help you. Especially mom.

She's worried about your grades and if you don't get a C or higher, we'll be forced to m-o-v-e." Gabriella explained. "Mom's not going to tutor me; plus she doesn't even know this Algebra stuff. I highly doubt she remembers." Alex scoffed, crossing her arms. "So, who's going to tutor you?" Ryan asked. Alex hesitated before answering. "Mike Bolton." She told them quietly, looking sheepishly towards the ground. "There's something you don't see every day." Martha whispered to Gabriella as Gabriella nodded. "Who?" Kelsi asked, even though she was sitting right next to Alex; she was unable to hear her. "Mike Bolton." Alex answered a little bit loudly, but not too loud or else the whole cafeteria would hear her. "Why Mike?" Ryan asked. "Yeah; everyone knows Mike's not a straight A student. He's more like a straight B+ student. Troy's the smart one; he's actually smart in English and Drama too.

"He can sing and dance, but he hides his talent because he doesn't want anyone to find out." Martha explained. Mike and Troy walked over to the table. "Can you find someone else to tutor you sis besides him?" Gabriella stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Ryan and Kelsi followed behind her. Mike and Troy sat down; "Martha, we need you." Ryan walked over and Martha stood up. The two of the walked away; "Who was she talking about?" Troy asked Alex. "My sister?" Alex wondered. "Yes your sister. You two are very different, aren't you?" Mike had just realized that now, but everyone says that he wasn't smart. "We're completely different. We have different clothing styles and everything. She can sing, dance, do homework, and even cook when our mom is working two shifts every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Alex answered.

"Your sister can cook?" Troy asked. "What kind?" "Chinese, American, a little Mexican, and some Filipino food. Our dad had taught her to cook most of those things and our mom had basically taught her how to do house work. And as for me, my habits aren't from my family. Our parents think that I got my habits from my uncle and I don't think that could be possible because I've never met my uncle before." Alex wished that she was shy like her sister, instead of being talkative. "That sounds good. Why do you need a tutor anyway?" Mike asked with curiosity in his eyes. "I'm failing Algebra, English, and Biology." She looked towards the ground. "And why did you ask Mike?" Troy chuckled to himself as his brother punched him lightly. "I don't know." She shrugged as she looked up at them again. "Well, he'll be happy to help you. It's just that he failed English and asked me for help. I refused to, but our mom made me help him." Troy smiled which made Alex smile back.

"How 'bout I go to your house and I'll help you with whatever homework you failed." Mike suggested, which made Alex grin. "Okay; can I have your phone number?" "Sure." Mike and Alex switched phones. The bell rang as the three got up and walked their separate ways to their classes.

-

After school, Alexandria rushed inside as Gabriella followed her. "Explain to me why you're sister is acting like this." Their mother looked at Gabriella. "A boy is coming over to help her with her homework and I know she could've asked either one of us, but she thinks that this boy is gorgeous." Gabriella answered, going upstairs and entering their room. "Do I look alright?" Alexandria asked, which was the first question that Gabriella has ever heard her sister ask. "You look stunning; I wonder what Mike will say about you." Gabriella placed her backpack on her bed and smiled as her sister sat down at the dresser. "Fix my hair, please?" Alex begged. Gabriella rolled her eyes and fixed her sister's hair. "Beautiful!" Gabriella joked as her sister stood up; the door bell rang and the girls headed downstairs. Ms Montez already answered the door. "Hey Mike; come on in!" Gabriella called as her sister paced back and forth nervously in the living room.

Mike entered the house and Ms Montez led Mike towards the living room. "Hi." Troy greeted Gabriella. Gabriella blushed. "Hi." "You're awfully shy for a girl." Troy complimented as she smiled. "Yeah; um do you want to come in?" she looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Troy entered the house as Gabriella closed the door behind him. She was angry at herself for being so shy. Everyone gathered in the living room and Ms Montez left the four teenagers alone. "You're pretty dressed up for some tutoring." Mike smiled at Alex; the same smile Troy gave Gabriella. "Well, I felt like it." Alex told him as Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You can tutor her in our room upstairs if you'd like." Gabriella suggested. "That sounds like a good idea." Mike agreed as he and Alex stood up, going upstairs. Troy glanced at her as she looked up. "What?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Nothing; it's just that you want them to be alone, don't you?" Gabriella just shrugged. "Why are you here?" she wondered. "I wanted to skip basketball practice with my dad because he makes us train hard at home and most of the guys think we're lucky." Troy answered. "Do you want anything to eat?" Gabriella asked, standing up. "Gabriella, I'm going to the store. Do you want anything?" Ms Montez asked her daughter in the kitchen. "Uhm…a bag of chocolate chips and ice cream." Gabriella answered. Ms Montez smiled. "Okay. See you in one hour." Gabriella nodded as her mom headed out the door. Gabriella waited till the door was locked and her mom drove off. "So, do you want anything?" Gabriella asked one more time. "Anything's fine with me." Troy said, sitting on the counter. "Do you like chocolate chip cookies?" she looked at him. "Yeah; actually my family and I, we've never had any home cooked meal since my mom passed away."

Gabriella heard sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry. Do you guys buy TV dinners or pizza?" she asked as she took out some ground beef and noodles, also the tomato sauce. "Yeah; it's either one of those things. Also Chinese food." He added. "Would you like some spaghetti to take home? You can stay here and eat dinner with us if you'd like. I usually make food for five people or so." Gabriella took out a pot and filled it with water. And then she placed it on the stove for the water to boil. "Thanks, but I'd have to talk to my dad about it first. He would say no, but if it's okay with your mom." Troy said, as he opened the jar of spaghetti sauce for Gabriella. She smiled. "You can call him if you'd like. The telephone's right over there." Gabriella motioned towards the counter.

Troy smiled. "Thanks." He had always wished to meet a girl a sweet as Gabriella and he truly has. Meanwhile with Alex and Mike; "I totally get it now. I wonder what Gabby's doing. Want to come and check with me?" Alex asked Mike. "Sure." The two headed downstairs and entered the kitchen. Troy was in the living room talking with his dad on the phone. "Mmm…spaghetti, my fave!" Alex smiled as Gabriella placed the noodles in the pot because it was already boiled. "What's Troy doing Gabs?" Alex asked as Gabriella placed the newly cooked meat with the sauce and stirred it a couple of times before answering. "Well, mom's going to the store to get me some stuff and then she's going to work because it's obviously Monday today. And Troy's talking on the phone with their dad about them staying here for dinner." Alex nodded as Troy walked back in the kitchen. "What did your dad say?" Gabriella asked; now she wasn't so shy around him because she felt comfortable talking with him.

"He said yes, but he's coming over to taste the spaghetti." Troy answered. "That's nice. Our mom's going to work at 8pm and dinner's always at 6." Alex said. One hour later at 5pm, Ms Montez arrived at home and gave Gabriella her bag of chocolate chips. Gabriella asked Troy if he would like to help; he obviously agreed. Alex and Mike set up the table together, laughing and joking with each other. "Have you ever made chocolate chip cookies with your mom?" Gabriella asked while Troy was busy mixing the ingredients together. "Yeah; she always let me eat the dough off the spoon after mixing it." Troy answered with a laugh. Gabriella laughed along with him. "My dad used to make me do that too. My dad had passed away five years ago when Alex and I were both ten years old. She really didn't care as much as I did. And at that time I was rehearsing for a play at our elementary school that my dad had told me to try out for it.

"I got the leading role, but I couldn't play the part without my dad. He helped me with everything. The dancing and the singing; and also some acting parts as well; he also taught me how to cook, which is basically my second talent other than doing homework and such." Gabriella said as Troy handed her the spoon. They both ate the rest of the cookie dough by taking tiny pieces off of the spoon. After they placed it in the oven, the spaghetti was already done. "Hey; if I asked you to be my new friend, would you say yes?" he asked as the two walked out of the kitchen together. Gabriella smiled. "I would definitely say yes." And they sat down together in the living room next to Alex and Mike who were busy chatting away, talking about random things.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Troy and Mike's dad came over moments later; the Montez's and the Bolton's sat down at the dinner table. "This is some good food. Who made it?" Jack Bolton asked. "My daughter Gabriella did; she had gotten her cooking habits from her father." Maria answered. "She should be a cook someday; and I'm just giving out suggestions." He added. Gabriella blushed slightly; and immediately she smelled something in the kitchen. "Excuse me for a moment." She stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Mom, may I be excused?" Alex asked once she was finished. Maria nodded as Alex stood up, grabbing her plate and her sister's plate; and heading into the kitchen. "Those look good." Alex said, placing both plates in the sink. Gabriella smiled. "Well, I was going to ask you to mix it for me, but I guess Troy already beat you to it." She joked as she placed all of the cookies on a plate.

Alex grabbed a cookie and bit into it. "Yum!" Gabriella giggled at her sister while bringing the plate into the dining room. Alex trailed behind, still chewing her cookies. "You know, chocolate chip cookies are better with milk." Alex said after swallowing. "I agree." Mike smiled as Alex smiled back, sitting down at the table. Maria stood up and grabbed the rest of the plates. Jack stood up and held the door open for her. "Thank you." Maria thanked him. "No problem." Jack smiled. "No wonder where you get your smiles from." Alex joked, taking another cookie from the plate. "Well, that's what everyone says." Troy told the girls. Mike nodded in agreement. "But you both look different. I mean you can't even tell that you're twins." Gabriella immediately said. "He's actually older." Mike pointed towards his brother. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah; by ten minutes though." Troy answered.

"Alex's the older one, but I'm more responsible which makes everyone think I'm the oldest." Gabriella said. "Well, you do look older. I mean the glasses and everything." Troy said. "Well, it looks like our mom is bonding with your dad." Alex pointed out as the four of them saw the two adults laughing. Gabriella checked the time on her cell phone. _Seven-thirty…_ it read. "Mom has to leave for work in thirty minutes; I hope she doesn't forget." She sounded worried. "Hey Brie; don't worry about mom. She's old enough to take care of herself." Alex reminded her sister. The two adults walked out of the kitchen. "Is it time to leave already?" Mike asked once they were at the front door. The girls giggled. "You have school tomorrow." Jack answered. Mike groaned and walked outside with Jack. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Troy asked Gabriella. She nodded. "Yeah; I guess. Maybe sometime this week or next week you can come over to my house again and just talk." "That sounds good." He smiled. "Thanks for the wonderful dinner Ms Montez."

"You're welcome Troy." Maria smiled as Troy walked out the door. "Well I have to go to work now. Be good you too." She kissed the tops of her daughter's heads and headed out the door. Gabriella closed and locked the door. "I wonder what she and Mr. Bolton were talking about." Alex wondered with curiosity after the two took a shower, brushed their teeth, and got into bed. "We'll ask her tomorrow." They both turned off the lights and fell asleep.

-

The next morning, both girls were dressed and ready to go to school. "Mom, what were you and Mr. Bolton talking about?" Gabriella asked. "Nothing important. Just talking about what it's like to raise two children." Ms Montez answered as she kissed her two daughter's heads good bye. Suddenly, Troy stopped the car in front of their house. "Seems like they know our routine." Alex whispered as Gabriella smiled. The girls both got in and they drove off to school. They got out of the car and suddenly Troy had an idea; "Dude, aren't you coming?" Mike asked. "I'll see you at lunch." Troy said. Mike shrugged and brought Alex inside the building, placing his arm around her shoulders. "I want to show you something." He said as he and Gabriella walked in the building together. They went up a flight of stairs and suddenly they were on the roof. "Wow, it's beautiful up here." Gabriella said, enjoying the sights. "I'm glad you like it." Troy smiled, following her until they sat down on a nearby bench.

"How did you find out about this place Troy?" Gabriella asked. "I skipped lunch every single day last year just to find where this place was located. Even when I was a freshman; I took girls up here, well at least tried to, but they were all afraid. They think that they would fall of the roof or something, but I can see that you're different." He answered. "My dad used to take me sightseeing at the Grand Canyon; also we went to Washington D.C. when Alex and I were about 5 years old. My sister was scared and so she stayed behind with our mom while my dad and I got to see the monument. I've always wanted to go to Paris and see the Eiffel Tower, but we don't have enough money to go. But someday, that'll be my dream." She told him. "I heard from Ms Darbus that you're one of the best singers in your class, other than Ryan Evans. If you've ever heard him sing, well let's just say that he's…" "Amazing?" Gabriella guessed. "That's one way to describe him." Troy chuckled as she smiled. "Can you sing?" she asked him. "My dad doesn't want me to get involved with the winter musical. He thinks it's such a waste of time. You know what I mean?" Gabriella nodded. "But I want to hear you sing. Martha even explained to us that you're a good singer." "And she vowed to never tell anyone. I guess one song won't hurt, but we have to be downstairs by lunch." Troy reminded her.

"Hey; I have my cell phone. No worries." She smiled.

They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...

_[Chorus:]_  
She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you

They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time you're looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away

_[Repeat chorus]_

No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you

I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me.

_[Repeat chorus]_

Troy finished singing as Gabriella smiled. "That was really good; I can talk to Ms Darbus for you if you'd like." She said. "My dad won't approve, like I said he thinks that me singing in the musical will get in the way of my 'career'. But I haven't thought about becoming a professional basketball player…yet." He explained to her. "Don't worry about your dad. Don't let your dad choose what you want to be; it's your life, not his. I suggest you follow whatever's right and not what your dad says. Trust me on this. Letting Mike tutor my sister is only letting us stay here, but if her grades go back down, we'll be forced to move. I already like it here and I have friends here. I don't want to see my friend letting his dad choose what job he wants to be when he grows up. Someday, we'll move. Not today, not even tomorrow. But someday… You'll think I'm crazy, but I'm not. My dad gave me the same lecture when my mom had told me to become a teacher.

"He said that whatever job I choose will be alright with him. Even if my mom doesn't approve… I know this won't make sense to you now, but it will someday." Gabriella told him.

-

During lunch, Gabriella sat down with her friends. "Where were you Brie?" Alex asked. "I was rehearsing." She answered. "But you left with Troy." Alex told her. "I was rehearsing with Troy; I mean singing to him." Gabriella added. "I think we're going to have to tell mom something." Alex said. "What? Are we moving?" Gabriella asked frantically as her sister giggled. "No. We're not moving Gabriella. Mike just told me that all their dad could ever talk about was mom." Gabriella stared at her sister. "Are you lying?" Alex shook her head to answer the question. "Unbelievable!" Gabriella stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Troy and Mike walked over. "How'd she take it?" Mike asked. "Take what?" Sharpay walked up to them; she was being followed by Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Jason. "Nothing." Ryan immediately answered. "Ryan?" Sharpay smiled sweetly at her brother. "I'm not falling for it Shar."

Ryan stood up and walked away with Kelsi. "I'm gonna go." Alex stood up and followed Ryan out of the cafeteria. "What is it? Tell me." Sharpay begged. "It's nothing Sharpay. We won't tell you." Mike said as he and Troy walked away. Chad, Zeke, and Jason followed. "You have to find out Tay and quick." Taylor got a quick text message. "Already did." She showed her phone to Sharpay as she smiled. "Hmm…maybe someday they'll be one big happy family." They walked out of the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After school, "Hey Gabriella! We need to have a word with you." Sharpay walked up to Gabriella. "What is it about?" Gabriella asked curiously. "Well, I heard around that you're dating Troy Bolton. Is that true?" Sharpay asked innocently; and Taylor smiled. Not far behind them, Troy and Chad were actually listening to their conversation. "No; we're not dating. We're just friends." Gabriella said. "Well, what does…" Sharpay took out a picture of Gabriella and Troy holding hands. "…this mean?" Sharpay finished her question. "That means nothing." Gabriella was horrified. She and Troy never held hands; well that's what she thought at least. "Well, it seems to me that Troy likes you. You two are _always_ seen together." Sharpay told her. "We never held hands and that's not me." Gabriella pointed out. "What are you talking about?" Taylor asked. "Alex and I are twins. We look alike, but do you think I'd hold hands with Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked. "What are you saying?" Sharpay looked at Gabriella confusingly.

"My hair is never curled like this. It's always straight and up in a pony tail…sometimes. I don't dress like this and I know that's not Troy." Gabriella answered. "Well, who is this then?" Taylor pointed at the picture. "His brother!" Gabriella walked away angrily. "Nice going Sharpay." Troy walked up to Sharpay. "What did I do?" she asked him. "You just accused Gabriella, telling her that she was holding hands with me. And that's not me." Troy answered. "I didn't know you had a brother." Sharpay said, looking at the picture. "You had a crush on him since the first grade and you tried to get his attention, but nothing worked. But he didn't fall for you, he fell for Gabriella's twin sister and I'm glad that he found himself a girl to talk to. A girl that actually talks about other things, not about their hair or their make-up; he doesn't care if you got a manicure, or that you will own the country club someday. Even if Alex is good in Drama, she's better than you at communicating." And Troy walked out of East high, following Gabriella.

He caught up with Gabriella at the park and parked his car in the parking lot. He got out of his car, locked it, and walked up to her. "Did you just walk all the way over here by yourself?" he asked jokingly as he sat down on the swing next to her. She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah; um…what happened after I left?" "Probably I knocked some sense into Sharpay." Gabriella giggled by his sarcasm. "I know you're joking." She said. "Hey Troy!" They both looked up and Troy stood up to greet his friend. Gabriella just sat there watching Troy and his friend. They walked up to Gabriella. "Chad Danforth, meet Gabriella Montez. Gabriella, meet Chad." Troy introduced the two. "Nice to meet you." Chad held out his hand. Gabriella smiled and shook it. "You too." She dropped her hand and looked towards the ground. "Is something wrong with her?" Chad asked. "Nothing's wrong. She's not in the mood to talk today I guess after what 'drama queen' has done to her."

Troy answered. Zeke and Jason arrived shortly, followed by Mike and Alex. "Wanna play ball?" Chad asked Gabriella as she looked up. "She doesn't play basketball anymore since our dad died." Alex answered. "That's sad. You can watch if you'd like." Jason said as Gabriella smiled. Gabriella followed them to the basketball court, bringing her backpack and finally sitting down on a nearby bench. She took out her drawing pad, a pencil, and started drawing. They decided to have a break for a while; Alex ran over to her sister and watched her draw. "What'cha drawing?" Alex asked. "Guess." Gabriella simply answered as Alex groaned. "You know I hate guessing games!" she exclaimed. Gabriella giggled and continued drawing. The guys walked over. "Do you know what she's drawing?" Alex asked Mike. "It's too hard to tell." He answered. "We can't guess either." Jason said. Gabriella simply shook her head, got up, grabbed her backpack, and started walking down the street to her house. "You better go catch her before she runs away." Chad teased as Troy lightly hit his friend.

He ran up to her and walked beside her. "You should be an artist someday." Gabriella smiled. "My mom says that too and so does my dad. But I don't want to become an artist. This for me is a hobby." She showed him her finished picture. "Why was it too hard for Mike to guess?" Troy asked. "It's a drawing of you." she said, looking behind her and realizing that her sister and Mike were following them. "You can keep it." She added as he gave back her drawing pad. Gabriella signed her name and tore it out. "Here; just in case if I move. You can always remember me of being an artist." The four of them crossed the street to the Montez's house; and they all waved good-bye. "That was a nice walk." Alex said. "Well you walked with Mr Bolton." Gabriella teased. "You did too." Alex opened the door and the girls went inside. The house was quiet; their mom wasn't in the kitchen or in her living room. "Where's mom?" Alex asked. "There's probably a note on the refrigerator." Gabriella suggested, walking into the kitchen. "Girls, I'll see you tonight. Be good and behave. Don't answer to strangers. Love, your mom." Alex read aloud. The phone rang and Alex picked it up. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hi Mike!" she smiled and walked out of the kitchen. Gabriella sighed and walked upstairs. Once she entered her room, she heard pebbles being thrown at her window. She was slightly confused, but opened the doors instead. "I thought you might be up here." Troy called. "How did you get in the backyard?" Gabriella called down to him. "The back gate was open. You know, you should've thought of buying a house with a taller gate. And then it would be unfair for me to open it." Troy answered as Gabriella giggled. "How will you get up here?" Gabriella leaned against the railing. "I could climb the tree if you want or I would have to go all the way around to the front of your house and have your sister answer the door. But that'll take too long." Troy said as he started his way up the tree. Finally he reached her balcony. "You are one brave knight to be rescuing a princess from loneliness." Gabriella looked at Troy. "And you are one beautiful princess to let so many knights walk by you without even knowing your name." he told her.

She blushed. "There has got to be an easier way to do this." "Give me your phone number." He held out his cell phone as Gabriella typed it in. "Thank you." he smiled. "You're welcome." They both entered her room as Gabriella closed the door. "So, where's your mom?" he asked as they went downstairs. "She went out." Gabriella answered just as Alex finished talking on the phone with Mike. "How did you get here?" Alex asked Troy. "I climbed a tree." Troy answered as the doorbell rang. Gabriella went over to answer it. "Hi Mike! Come in!" Gabriella smiled and let Mike in. "You said the same exact thing as yesterday." He said. "I know." She told him while closing the door. "What are we going to do?" Alex wondered aloud. Gabriella shrugged as they watched Alex walk into the living room. "What is she going to do?" Mike asked. "I don't know. Alex is the only one who stays in the living room the longest. I'm always in our room." Gabriella answered. "Sing." Alex turned on the karaoke machine, turned on the TV, and turned on the speakers too.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Gabriella backed out. "C'mon sis. Please?" Alex begged. "But if your grades go down, who knows what'll happen." Gabriella answered. "I'll do my homework, if you sing for us." Alex smiled as Gabriella looked at her confused. "Fine. But have your homework done before 8pm. Got it?" Gabriella demanded. "Yes mom." Alex laughed and headed upstairs. "Inside joke." Gabriella giggled as she chose a song and started singing.

Gabriella: Turn it off, turn it on.

Like the vibrate on your phone.

Call me up, wanna talk then you freeze me.

It's the same when you're gone.

Keep me guessing what you want.

But my heart says it's you who can please me.

Alex entered the living room with her backpack and grabbed another mike; she started singing with her sister.

Alex: I get pushed to extremes.

And I should know what it means.

But I can't bear the game to be over.

When your moods never change,

Only got myself to blame.

Cause I fall for it over and over.

Both: You're like my first bad habit.

I can't live without it.

I can't give you up, give you up.

And even though you're trouble,

I come back for double.

I can't say enough is enough.

I'm a part of you, you're a part of me.

And I know it's wrong, but I can't get free.

You're like my first bad habit.

How am I gonna give you up?

Gabriella: You're the worse, you're the best.

Something different from the rest.

It's a fact seeing you is never easy.

Alex: Love my style, hate my friends.

No the conflict never ends.

How much worse can it get when you tease me?

Both: I don't know

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know

The way we going around

Gabriella: Can't put my first bad habit down

Both: I don't know

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know

The way we go around

Alex: I just can't give you up

Both: You're like my first bad habit.

I can't live without it

I can't give you up, give you up

And even though you're trouble

I come back for double

I can't say enough is enough

I'm a part of you, you're a part of me

And I know it's wrong, but I can't get free

You're like my first bad habit

How am I gonna give you up?

Turn It Off, Turn It On,

Off Off, On On,

Keep Me Guessing What You Want,

Guess I'm Guessing What You Want.

Turn It Off, Turn It On,

Off Off, On On,

Keep Me Guessing What You Want,

Guess I'm Guessing What You Want.

_Repeat Chorus…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finally the song ended, "You both should sing together in the musical." Troy suggested. "I don't roll like that." Alex said sitting on the sofa as she took out her Algebra binder and book. Gabriella giggled. "Hey, I can talk to Ms Darbus. Maybe she'll allow it. Alex, you are like one of the best drama students she's ever had. Besides Sharpay and Ryan of course. You and I put together, we'll probably win." "I don't know sis. I have algebra." Alex showed Gabriella her homework. "Questions 21-30?" Gabriella asked without looking at the homework in her sister's hand. "How--?" "I had that yesterday. Look, I'll show you how to get the answer." Alex gave Brie her pencil and showed her sister how to do the equation. "Ha. Maybe you can be my tutor after all. Thanks!" And so Alex finished her homework even before their mom came home and it was only 5pm. "Alex, Gabriella's right. If you both can sing in front of us, you can probably impress Ms Darbus. You both know she's mean, but you'll actually beat Shar and Ryan for once."

Mike agreed. "I'll have to think about it." Alex said. "I'm going to cook dinner." Gabriella walked into the kitchen and Troy followed after her. "So, can we stay for dinner again?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled. "Sure, ask your dad." She opened one of the cabinets. "Nah. He's at a meeting. They always have—"The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Alex called out and answered the phone. "Hello?" she answered and then frowned. "What meeting mom?" After a short pause, "Okay. Yeah; we'll tell them. Love you too. Bye." Alex set the phone on the receiver as Mike entered. "Mom has another meeting again?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah; I mean she always does like every Tuesday." Alex answered, sitting on the counter. "What did your mom say?" Mike sat down next to her. "You guys can stay here and she won't be back till like 9pm." Alex sighed. "Alex, it's not our fault that mom's always busy and never has time for us. Every since dad died, it's always been rough for her and for us too. So don't blame it on her, alright?" "You're right."

Alex smiled and crossed her legs on the counter. "What's for dinner this time?" Mike asked Gabriella. "Umm…I don't know. What do you guys want?" Gabriella asked them as she looked through the refrigerator for something to eat. "Pizza." Alex said. Gabriella smiled, "What kind?" "Hmm…Dominoes or Papa John's." Alex answered, picking up the phone. She pressed a button and waited. After two rings someone answered. "She has them on speed-dial?" Troy asked. "Our dad would always do that. When we were kids and on the weekends, he'd ask us what kind of pizza we would want. Alex and I would always say Papa John's or Dominoes. Either one is fine with us." Gabriella answered.

-

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was seated in the girls' bedroom. Alex and Mike on Alex's bed; Gabriella and Troy on Gabriella's bed. "Wow, I've never had pizza in 10 years." Gabriella told them. "Neither have I. Ever since dad passed away, we stopped eating pizza. Mom said it wasn't healthy for us." Alex added. "You girls should get out more." Troy said as Gabriella stood up and took the boxes. "No, let me do it." Alex stood up and grabbed the boxes. "Thanks. You do know where the trash is right?" Alex nodded once her sister had asked the question and left the room immediately. Gabriella walked up to her computer desk and logged on. "And let me guess, you haven't been on your computer in a while." Mike said. "Wow, you're good." Gabriella joked, giggling. "Oooh! Ry's on!"

_BriexRyan logs on  
EllaxBella logs on_

_BriexRyan: hey gabs! How are ya?_

_EllaxBella: I'm pretty good actually. What about you?_

_BriexRyan: ecstatic!_

_EllaxBella: why?_

_BriexRyan: well, Sharpay couldn't stop talking about the musical coming up soon._

_EllaxBella: oh…I see._

_BriexRyan: what are you doing?_

_EllaxBella: um…I just finished eating pizza with Alex, Troy, and Mike._

_BriexRyan: that's cool ^_^_

_EllaxBella: yah…it is. My mom's not going to be home until 9pm. And Alex finished her homework at…5pm._

_BriexRyan: that's a first._

_EllaxBella: yup! I'm so proud of her._

_xSharpayEvansx logs on_

_xSharpayEvansx: RYAN GO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!!!!!_

_BriexRyan: I don't have to Sharpay Michelle Evans._

_xSharpayEvansx: hello Montez._

_EllaxBella: hi?_

_BriexRyan: my room is already clean._

_xSharpayEvansx: well, mom says to clean it…again._

_BriexRyan: fine. Bye Gabs._

_EllaxBella: bye. See you at school!! ^_^_

_BriexRyan logs off  
xSharpayEvansx logs off  
PianoGirl logs on_

_PianoGirl: hey Gabby._

_EllaxBella: hey. Can you come over to my house Friday night?_

_PianoGirl: I'll go ask my parents._

_PianoGirl is away  
BriexRyan logs on_

_EllaxBella: is she always like that?_

_BriexRyan: not always_

_PianoGirl is back from away_

_PianoGirl: they said yes._

_EllaxBella: awesome! Hey Ry, wanna come over on Friday?_

_BriexRyan: sure. I'm glad you asked._

_EllaxBella: why?_

_BriexRyan: common sense Brie_

_EllaxBella: ooh…you're sister. Right!_

_PianoGirl: what are you planning to do that night?_

_EllaxBella: sleep over. My mom's working late Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Sometimes Sundays, but it's only in the afternoon though._

_BriexRyan: I'll be alone._

_EllaxBella: I'll see if you-know-who can stay._

_PianoGirl: you mean…?_

_EllaxBella: yup. If their dad won't agree, it wouldn't be fun because it's not fun without them._

_PianoGirl: well, gotta go and take a shower. See you at school Brie._

_EllaxBella: you too!_

_PianoGirl logs off_

_BriexRyan: tell me why your screen name is EllaxBella?_

_EllaxBella: well, my dad called me 'Ella' and Bella rhymes with Ella. So he says, 'Good morning Ella-Bella'. It kinda grew on me I guess._

_BriexRyan: hmm…makes perfect sense. Well I gotta log off too. Bye!_

_EllaxBella: bye!_

_BriexRyan logs off  
EllaxBella logs off_

"Ella-Bella?" Troy asked, smiling at her. "What? You don't like it?" Gabriella asked him as she logged off her computer and turned it off. "I love it. It's cute." He said. "Bro…?" Mike sighed in disgust. Gabriella giggled. "Well, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed." She stood up, grabbed her pajamas, and headed into the bathroom. "I think that's my new pet name for her." Troy lay down on Gabriella's bed. "What? Ella?" Mike lay on Alex's bed. "Yeah." Troy smiled.

-

Twenty minutes later Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and heard someone snoring. She smiled as she put her clothes in the laundry basket in their room. Alex entered a few minutes later. "Where were you?" Gabriella asked. "I took a shower in mom's room after throwing the pizza boxes away. I came upstairs while you were in the shower; you were singing…again." Alex told her sister. Gabriella blushed. "Just go to sleep Alex." "But how?" Alex motioned towards Mike. Gabriella closed the door and shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm gonna go to sleep anyway." She closed the lights and got in bed. "Good night Alex. Good night Troy." She said and closed her eyes.

The next morning Gabriella woke up and found that Troy wrapped his arms around her. She slipped herself out of his grasp and gently shook her sister awake. Her sister slept on the floor. "What?" Alex mumbled as she opened one eye. "Time to wake up Troy and Mike." Gabriella answered. Alex shrugged and walked to the corner of their room. She took out her guitar as Gabriella plugged in ear plugs. Her sister did the same, plugged her guitar in the amplifier, and turned it on. And then she started playing loudly, which made the guys scramble out of bed. She turned it off, took out the ear plugs as Gabriella did the same, and high-fived her sister. "That was so cool!" Alex said. Gabriella laughed, agreeing with her sister. "Why'd you do that?" Mike asked after the girls got dressed. They were heading to school in Troy's car. "It was the only way to wake you guys up. Since you guys seem to be both deep sleepers." Alex answered from the back seat. Troy parked the car in the parking lot. "Hey, do you girls want to sit with us? Sharpay's too busy preparing for the musical anyway and I know that Ryan's working with Martha on the choreography. Kelsi will be busy with the music and talking to Ms Darbus about the choices for the musical. So practically we'll be alone, except for the fact that Chad, Zeke, and Jason will be there." Troy suggested. The girls looked at each other.

"Sure." They simply answered as the four walked into the building, looking like they've been friends forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh. My. God." Kelsi smiled at the group walking up to them. "Wait…is that Gabriella?" Martha asked. "Yeah; looks like that's her." Ryan said as his sister glared at him. "You like her, don't you?" Sharpay smiled sweetly. "You've known that since fifth grade. They both left Albuquerque in sixth grade and now they're back as freshman." Ryan answered.

"_Ryan!" Gabriella ran up to her best friend and hugged him. 12 year old Gabriella Montez and her twin sister were leaving Albuquerque for good, or that's what her mother had told them. "What is it Gabby?" Ryan asked. He felt remorse for his best friend after her dad had died two years ago. "Alex and I are moving. But she's unsure if we're going to come back." She told him, hugging him even tighter. "You know that I'll miss you Gabs." He whispered. "I'll miss you Ry. And…" she paused as they pulled back. "And what?" He asked. "I like you; I really do. I was just too afraid to admit it. I gotta go. Bye." She kissed his cheek and walked away._

The group had finally reached to where their friends were standing. "Hi Troy." Troy looked at Sharpay anxiously. "Hi." He greeted her and then he was being pulled away from the group. "Whoa!" And that was the only word he could manage. "So Gabriella, I hear you're in love with Troy. Is that true?" Sharpay asked. "Sharpay, just back off! Just because Gabriella is with Troy doesn't mean she's dating him or that she's in love with him. Maybe she is, but I don't know if it's true." Alex glared at Sharpay. "Don't talk to me that way." Sharpay glared back. "Well, I can. Let's go Brie." Alex grabbed her sister's arm and the two walked away. Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, Mike, Jason, and Zeke followed them. "What?" Sharpay asked the people around them and walked off with Taylor.

Meanwhile with Troy; "What are you talking about Chad?" Troy was confused. He couldn't understand what his friend was trying to tell him. "You're whipped dude. You're in love with a freshman who's two years younger than you." He and Chad were both in the gym. "So, what's the problem?" He crossed his arms. "The problem is what your dad will say about you dating her." Chad answered. "Well, my dad doesn't care because…" Troy trailed off. "Because…?" Chad asked impatiently. "He and Gabriella's mom are getting along. I don't know why he's been acting so happy lately. But it seems to me like he's having a good time with their mom. I'm glad that he is because after my mom died; we couldn't even talk about her and there's so much I wanted to know about her." Troy walked out of the gym as the bell rang. He headed upstairs and found his secret hiding place. It was the only place to help him think.

-

"Gabriella, where are you going?" Alex asked. "I need fresh air." Gabriella answered as she walked up to Ms Darbus and asked her for a pass. It was the first time in years since Ms Darbus has ever given a student a hall pass. Gabriella smiled, grabbed her backpack, and walked outside of the classroom. She headed upstairs and saw Troy who was leaning against the railing. She walked up to him and stood beside him. He looked and smiled at her. "Hey." She greeted him. "Hey. I thought you—""I asked Ms Darbus." She interrupted. "Ah." He nodded and walked away from the railing. "So, why are you up here?" she asked. "Chad's disrupting my personal space." Gabriella giggled and suddenly they heard footsteps. They hid behind one of the air vents which were large enough to cover them both. They heard two adults laughing. They looked at each other surprised and realized that it was their parents. "Are you sure we'll be fine up here?" Maria asked. "We'll be fine." Jack answered.

Troy and Gabriella peeked out from their hiding spot and saw their parents enjoying themselves. "Wow, your dad really makes my mom happy. It's the happiest I've ever seen her in five years." Gabriella complimented. "We should go." Troy said. "We'll be seen." Gabriella said, but they were already caught and they looked up. "What are you two kids doing up here? It's dangerous up here." Jack sounded concerned. Troy and Gabriella both stood up with a busted look on their faces. "Well, we have a reason to be up here dad. What's your reason?" Troy crossed his arms. "Mom?" Gabriella asked. "Um…" Jack and Maria both looked anxiously at each other. "Why are you lying to us mom?" Gabriella was very worried, concerned actually. Her mom didn't say a word. Gabriella shook her head and walked off. Troy didn't want to know and walked away, following after. "Gabs wait!" he called out as she stopped walking. He walked up to her, "It's not their fault Gabs. It's ours." "How is it ours Troy?" she asked him, looking into his eyes. He could see that she was afraid.

"We were the ones who suggested that my dad should come over for dinner at your house." He answered. "You're right. I guess it is our fault. But I'm not blaming you Troy or Mike or Alex. I'm blaming myself. My dad didn't just die; he had an asthma attack and I was alone. Mom and Alex were out shopping or something. I couldn't do anything. I called the hospital and frantically told them that my dad was having trouble breathing. They tried everything to save him. Mom and Alex met us at the hospital; they found me crying and took me home. The next day the hospital called our house and that's when my mom answered the phone. My dad was telling me to get his inhaler, but I couldn't find it. If I found his inhaler, he would still be here Troy." Gabriella broke out in tears and Troy hugged her. Jack and Maria found their children standing in the hallway. Gabriella looked up at her mom and ran up to her. "Mom, I am so sorry." She apologized. "What is it about?" Jack asked his son. Troy gave his dad a look. "Why are you crying?" her mom asked. "I couldn't do anything to help dad.

"It's my fault mom. I…I couldn't find his inhaler and he had trouble breathing. So I called 911 and told them that my dad couldn't breathe. I'm sorry mom." Gabriella answered. Maria hugged her daughter. The bell rang, "Hey Gabs; we have to go to lunch." Troy grabbed Gabriella by her arm. She pulled away from the hug and walked with Troy to lunch. They entered the cafeteria together and sat down at the table where Troy's friends were seated. Mike and Alex met up with them a few moments later. "Um…Gabby, is that mom over there?" Alex pointed out as Gabriella nodded. Troy placed a reassuring around her shoulder. "Is everything alright?" Jason asked. "Yeah; just some family problems." Troy answered.

-

5 months have passed by and the Wildcats were at the country club for a party because they were given two weeks for winter break. "Hey Gabs, why the long face?" Alex sat down next to her sister. Gabriella shrugged and just watched Troy dance on the dance floor. Kelsi and Martha skipped up to their best friends. "C'mon, let's dance!" Martha grabbed Gabriella's hand, but she didn't budge. "What's wrong Gabs?" Kelsi sat down next to her friend. "It's about Troy, right?" Martha guessed. "My mind tells me that it's definitely about Troy." Alex joked which made Gabriella smile. "Hey Alex, Mike needs to talk to you." "Where is he?" Alex asked, standing up. "He says he's upstairs waiting for you." Taylor answered. "I'll go look for him." Alex walked away as Taylor sat down. Gabriella, Taylor, and Alex have become really close since Gabriella was friends with Chad. "So, tell me what the problem is." Taylor also gave really great advice. "Well, Troy and I…we stopped hanging out. He never answered any of my calls and I don't know what the problem is." Gabriella explained. "Have you guys been in a fight lately?" Martha asked. "No, but he caught me talking with Ryan."

She answered. "What did you and Ryan talk about?" Kelsi wondered. "It was about…"

"_Hey Gabs; if you need anything, you know I'll be there for you. Right?" Ryan smiled as he lightly nudged Gabriella. He and Gabriella acted as if they were more than just friends. They were like brother and sister. "Yea; but um…remember when I moved away from Albuquerque when I was twelve. Two years after my dad died." Gabriella looked towards the ground. She was nervous and didn't know how to put up with the fact that she still loved Ryan. Even though she was best friends with Troy. "I remember that. Why?" Ryan asked. He knew where this was going, but he didn't want to sound too eager about it. "Well, remember that I told that I liked you and left after that." "Yeah…" he said. "Well, I didn't mean that I liked you. I…I love you." Gabriella said the last part quietly. "What?" Ryan didn't hear her and Troy heard their conversation just as he round the corner when he heard, "I love you Ryan!" Gabriella exclaimed and he was shocked._

_After Ryan left, "What was that?" Troy asked her. "What are you talking about?" Gabriella was scared. She didn't know that he overheard her conversation with Ryan. "I heard you talking with Ryan. Is it true?" "What is?" She was confused and didn't know what he was talking about or what he meant. "Do you really love him?" Troy was now angry at Gabriella. He couldn't believe that Gabriella had feelings for another guy after she told Troy that she loved him. "I…I don't know." Tears were running down her cheeks. "You know what, if you love him, go ahead and be his girlfriend." "Fine! We're not friends anymore." Gabriella turned on her heels and walked away from him._

"…and that was it. After telling him that we weren't friends, he stopped seeing me and visiting me. Even when I tried to apologize, he seemed to forget about me. Like I never existed." Gabriella finished. "Wow, that must've sucked." Martha said. "It really—"Troy walked up to the girls. Martha, Kelsi, and Taylor stood up and walked away. Gabriella stood up as well and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" she asked him rudely. "Look, you have to understand. I don't know why I said that you should be Ryan's girlfriend. I got too carried away and I was hoping that you'd forgive me. And I'm sorry that I haven't answered your calls; I don't know what came over me. Maybe it's just that when you told me that you loved me, I was just completely shocked by everything. You don't have to agree now, but just think about it." Troy explained himself. He wanted to prove that he wasn't like most guys; he wanted to show her that he was different and he was. "Troy, I love both you and Ryan. It's just that I love you more than I love him.

"I love him like a brother than a boyfriend type. He and I are cool as friends, nothing more and nothing less." She explained. "I have to go find my sister and tell her that we're going home." "Let me drive you home then." Troy volunteered as Gabriella smiled. They headed upstairs and found Alex with Mike. "Wow, I really didn't have to witness the first kiss before winter break." Gabriella giggled as Alex stood up. "Are we leaving now?" she asked. "Yeah." The four of them said good-bye to their friends and went to Troy's car.

-

Finally they arrived at the Montez's house, "Why is dad's car here?" Mike asked. "I have no clue." Troy said, parking his car beside his dad's and getting out of the car; both guys followed the girls up to the front door. Gabriella took out the keys and smelled something different in the house. "Wow, it's never smelled like this in 5 years." Alex pointed out. "I know, but that was when…dad was still alive." The four of them entered as Troy closed the door behind them. They heard laughing in the girls' mother's room. "Was that mom?" Alex whispered as Gabriella whispered. They crept upstairs and quietly closed the door to the girls' room. "What do you think they're doing?" Alex asked dumbly. "Oh wow Alex. You had to ask the question?" Gabriella sat down on the bed. "We'll just have to wait till they are finished and we'll go downstairs to ask them a few questions." Mike suggested. "You're right." Gabriella agreed. Thoughts about her mom and Mr Bolton ran through her mind. She had often wondered why her mom was out so late. Sometimes she has thoughts that someday…maybe someday Mr Bolton _might_ be their dad. Gabriella shuddered at the thought while the four of them waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can't believe it; my mom is actually happy with _your _dad." Gabriella immediately said. "Well, at least we'll still have each other." Alex sighed. Now she actually missed spending time with her dad, even though she had hated him ever since Gabriella had gotten the attention from both of their parents. They heard the door open and heard the TV turn on. "This is our time; we should go and talk to them." Gabriella suggested, standing up. Everyone followed her downstairs into the living room. "Mom?" Gabriella asked quietly as Maria looked up at her daughter. "Yes dear…?" Maria asked. "Um…we have a few questions to ask you." Alex responded as the four stood there. "And those questions are?" Jack sounded concerned, yet he felt nervous; but didn't show that he was nervous.

"One, why are you here dad?" Mike asked his dad, but he sounded more demanding than just asking. "That's rude!" Alex lightly slapped him. "What?" He was offended. "And that actually hurt." He told Alex as he rubbed his arm. "Sorry." Alex apologized. "Care to explain?" Troy asked. "I…um…" Jack hesitated a bit. "Well, I needed his help." Maria answered for him. "What kind of help mom?" Gabriella asked. Jack and Maria looked at each other; and then they looked at their children. "Why ask us—""Please don't change the subject mom. Why are you doing this to us? I bet it's the reason that you really have forgotten about dad, haven't you?" Gabriella fought back the tears and headed upstairs. Alex sighed and followed her sister. "Girls, wait!" Maria stood up and followed the girls. "Why did you do this behind our backs dad?" Troy asked, sitting down on the coffee table. Mike sat down as well.

Meanwhile with the girls and their mom; "I'm sorry girls. There's nothing I could do." Their mother explained. "You know that there won't be another man who can replace dad. He'll never be as great as him." Gabriella said without looking up at her mother. "I've decided that we're staying here until you're both sixteen and then we'll think about moving again." Her mother suggested, sitting down on bed. "No mom!" Gabriella stood up and glared angrily at her mom. "I'm tired of moving! I'm tired of telling my friends that same old moving story. I don't want to leave Ryan again mom or Troy. I care about them, especially Troy. I finally get situated here, but it seems to me like every two or three years, we tend to move to another state. Last year it was California and the year before that it was New York.

"Where do you want us to move now? Texas or something? Mom, is that all you think about? What about us? Alex is improving; she loves Mike. Do you think she'll want to leave him? Mike will probably never find a girl like Alex; a girl who fills his heart up. No girl will ever replace her. We can move, but I don't want to move just yet. I want to wait till school ends. So please can we stay here a little longer?" Gabriella begged. Their mother looked at both of her daughters and sighed. "Sometimes you remind me so much of your father and how he acted. I guess we'll stay till your school ends and that's my final decision. Alright?" Maria asked as the girls nodded. Their mother walked out of the room and the boys entered the room moments later. "We have to go." Mike said. "Okay." Alex smiled, hugging him. Gabriella and Troy hugged each other too.

A tear ran down Gabriella's cheek and once the pulled back, Troy asked, "What's wrong?" "Alex and I are staying until school ends. And then after that, we're moving…again." Gabriella answered. "Well, might as well enjoy our friendship while you're still here." He smiled as she smiled back.

-

On May 13th, "Hey Gabs, come with me somewhere." Troy said grabbing his friend's arm along with him. "Where are we going?" Gabriella asked as they went up a flight of stairs and finally came to the rooftop. "I know we've been together for a while and everything, but will you go out with me this Saturday?" he asked. "Sure." Gabriella smiled. The bell rang and they both headed to their classes. During lunch, "When's your guys' birthday?" Taylor asked Gabriella and Alex. "The 16th; why do you ask?" Alex wondered. "No reason; just wondering." Taylor told them. "So, are you really going out on a date with Troy Bolton?" Sharpay asked as she and her new best friend, Vanessa McKinley walked up to them. "Yeah." Gabriella answered without hesitation. "You know…" Vanessa trailed off. "Troy asked a girl on a date like during sophomore year because they were boyfriend & girlfriend; she broke up with him after finding out that his ex-girlfriend saw him on their date together."

"Does that always happen?" Alex asked. "Yeah; it's like his morning routine, but with girls." Sharpay asked as the two walked away. Troy, Mike, and their friends walked up to the girls. "What did we miss?" Mike asked. "Everything." Gabriella stood up and walked away. Troy followed after her. "Gabs, what's wrong?" he asked, once they were away from the other students. Gabriella told him everything about what Vanessa told her; and then he told her, "I would never do that. I mean who cares if I dated almost every girl in school; it doesn't mean that I liked them as much as I liked you." "So now you just like me?! I thought you loved me." Gabriella pushed him away and walked out of the school. He ran after her and immediately stopped her. "I do love you; I love you more than I love all those girls put together. Look, if one of them 'accidentally' came to interrupt our date, what would you do?"

He asked her as she stared at him angrily. "I don't know. Break up with you I guess." She answered quietly. "But do you think that'll ever happen?" She shrugged in response to his question. "No. Gabs, we're meant to be together. Who cares if you're going to leave? We'll still be together, right?" "I guess so." She looked up at him. He leaned in and kissed her; and then he hugged her. "I promise that if you ever break up with me, I'll find you again and someday I'll make you mine." "You promise?" she asked him. "Here's my promise." He pulled out a small black velvet box and took out a promise ring. "This is a promise ring. If you wear this ring, I'll always find you because this ring was given to my mom from my dad. But if you take it off, how would I know if it's you or not?" Gabriella giggled and hugged him.

"Thanks Troy." "For what?" he asked surprisingly. "For being my friend, for being there for me, and just thanks for everything." Gabriella answered as they walked hand in hand back towards the building.

-

That Saturday, Troy picked Gabriella up and drove to the restaurant. "My dad took my mom here before and that's when he asked her to marry him." Gabriella told Troy. "Well, I guess its fate because my dad took my mom here and asked her to marry him too." Troy smiled as he got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Gabriella. "Thank you." She said as she got out. "You're welcome Ms Montez." He closed the door, locked it, took her hand, and led her to the front door. Obviously Troy was a gentleman and let Gabriella enter the restaurant first. "Table for two?" The waitress asked. Troy nodded as they followed her to a table. Gabriella was about to open her mouth to say something, but then she closed it. "Let me guess, you are sitting in the same exact spot your mom was sitting in. Am I right?"

Gabriella simply nodded. Meanwhile with Alex and Mike at the Bolton's house; "Wow, I'm surprised that your dad let us stay here for a few hours." Alex was impressed with what Alex had done. "I'm trying my best alright. Look, everyone says that Troy is the better brother. He's good-looking, smart, and he always plays with the team while I'm always sitting on the bench. Sometimes I'm the towel boy for them." Mike explained as Alex placed a reassuring hand on his thigh. "Mike look, I know you're trying to be the best you can be and—"Suddenly the doorbell rang. Mike had a worried look on his face just as Alex got up to answer the door. She answered the door and, "Who are you?" Alex placed her hands on her hips. "Mike's ex-girlfriend. I'm Danielle by the way, but you can call me Dani." Alex turned to Mike. "Dani?!" She asked angrily. "Alex, it was during our sophomore year. I thought she moved." Mike tried explaining.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?!" Alex yelled. "Babe, look…I'm sorry." Mike walked up to her. "You know what, don't even talk to me. Just go and have fun with…" Alex looked at Dani and walked out the door. "HAVE A NICE LIFE MIKE BOLTON BECAUSE I DON'T EVER WANT TO YOU SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!" Alex headed down the street towards her house. She opened her door and saw her sister there crying. "What's wrong?" she sat down. "I…I…" Gabriella sobbed. "Just explain to me what went wrong, okay?" Alex hugged her sister as Gabriella laid her head on Alex's shoulder and began to explain what happened between her and Troy. "Well, Troy took me to the restaurant where dad proposed to mom and we sat down. And then we started talking after the food was ordered…"

"_I'm glad that we're spending time together." Troy said as Gabriella nodded in agreement. "TROY DAVID ALEXANDER BOLTON!!!!" The doors of the restaurant slammed open as Troy stood up and Gabriella turned in her seat, surprised. And then she turned back to look at Troy. "Who is she?" Gabriella asked. Troy shrugged and shook his head, 'I don't know'. He mouthed. "Don't you dare look at me like that Bolton?! I know you're dating that bitch Montez." The brunette walked up to her. "Ashley, now don't get too angry at her. She didn't do anything to you." Troy backed up into a wall. "So it is true, huh Troy?" Gabriella stood up and crossed her arms. "No, it's not like that Gabs." Troy rushed up to her, placing his hands on her arms. She pushed him away. "Don't call me Gabs. We're over Troy!"_

_She grabbed her coat, purse, and walked out of the restaurant. Gabriella just wanted to go home. She didn't want to see Troy again, nor did she want to hear his name._

"…and that was it." Gabriella finished. "Wow, I guess we both have boy issues." Alex sighed and immediately the doorbell rang. Gabriella looked up as her sister got up from the couch and walked to the door. She answered it, "What do you want Bolton?" she asked the brothers angrily. "Look, we're sorry about everything." Gabriella walked up behind her sister. "Everything you guys do to get us back won't work." She told them and Alex closed the door in their faces. It was finally reaching ten o'clock and finally the girls were about to go to upstairs when their mother opened the door. "We're moving; starting tomorrow girls." Maria told her daughters. "WHAT!?!?!" The girls asked surprisingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, the girls got up at 6am to start packing everything in their car. A tear ran down Gabriella's cheek, just as she saw the "For Sale" sign at her house. She was going to miss her friends. She got in the car with her sister and they drove off; the moving van followed them. That afternoon, Troy and his friends were just driving home from the ice cream store. "Wait, Gabby left?" Taylor asked once they all got out of his car. Sharpay drove past the house; she was with Zeke, Ryan, Jason, and Kelsi. "She didn't tell us that she was going to leave today." Martha told them. Suddenly Ryan's phone rings, "Hello?" he answered. "Ry, it's Gabby. Um…can you tell the others that they can get whatever things they wanted in the house? I mean in my room. We left some stuff there and we decided to leave them for you.

"But if you don't want them, I guess it's okay to leave them there." Gabriella told him. "Thanks for telling me. Bye Gabs." Ryan hung up. "So…?" Sharpay asked. "It was Gabby." Ryan answered. "What did she say?" Troy asked him, frantically. "She said that if we wanted anything, we can go up to her room and get the things that she left." Ryan answered. Both Troy and Mike looked at each other; they ran in the house and it was a good thing that the door was unlocked. The boys came back ten minutes later, "Took you long enough." Sharpay crossed her arms as she leaned against her car. "Why do you have a guitar Mike?" Jason asked. "Alex used to play guitar." He answered. Troy had the most precious gift of all. The ring that he gave Gabriella and it hurt to see that she didn't want to be with him anymore; "What have you got there Troy?" Chad asked. "A ring." He replied, getting in his car along with Mike.

He drove off to their house. "And they just left us here?" Jason asked. "Well, I guess we'll be going now. You guys can just walk home, right?" Sharpay wondered as Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason got in. "Yeah; I guess so." Martha answered and watched her drive away.

-

In Texas; "Wow, I guess I'm right for the first time in my life." Gabriella said. They reached Houston, Texas in 4 or 5 hours. Alex smiled, "Well, at least we'll be away from immature men." Gabriella smiled. She was glad that Alex had actually gotten nicer since she was with Mike. "What happened to you two?" Maria asked once they sat down to eat dinner. "Our boyfriends broke up with us and I just realized what today is." Alex answered; yet the last part she answered had a bit of sarcasm in it. "Our birthday; but we have no one to celebrate it with." Gabriella said.

On Monday, the girls got ready for school. "I'm so glad I wore jeans." Alex said. "Well, you're practically covered up." Gabriella joked as Alex scowled at her sister. "Hi." Two boys walked up to the girls. "Hi." Alex greeted them. "At least someone can actually speak our language." She mumbled into her sister's ear. "I'm Alex and this is Gabriella." She introduced them both to the boys. "I'm Derek and this is my friend Luke." Derek held out his hand to Alex; Luke did the same to Gabriella. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Gabriella said. "You too; so, where you girls from?" Luke asked. "Albuquerque, New Mexico." She answered. "Wow, I guess we're neighbors." Derek teased. Gabriella giggled. "Yeah; I guess so." "Well, since it's your first day here. Do you mind if we show you around?" Derek asked. The girls looked at each other; Alex replied, "We don't mind." The boys showed them where the cafeteria was, the gym, the theater, and where their classes were. Once the bell rang, "Thanks for showing us." Gabriella smiled. "No problem. I guess we'll see you at lunch then or if we're lucky, probably we'll be in the same classes as you." Luke smiled back. The girls headed to their homeroom. It was your typical homeroom, except for the fact that it was a different set up. Most of the desks were in groups, rather than being in rows. Since they were seated in alphabetical order, Alex and Gabriella were sitting right next to each other. When lunch finally came, "Wow, all they do is have fun." Alex smiled as Gabriella rolled her eyes. Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID; "What do you want Troy?" she asked him. "Why'd you take it off?" he asked her. "What are you talking about?"

She was confused as she sat down with Alex and their new friends. "The promise ring I gave you." he answered. _Shit!_ She thought to herself. "I don't know why it was off, but I guess since we're not together anymore, it would make perfect sense that you're not my boyfriend anymore." "Well, I hope you're having fun Montez." Troy hung up on her and ran his fingers through his hair. He was in the bathroom when he had called her. He found out from Taylor that she was in Houston. So it was probably like an hour difference. He walked out of the bathroom; it was already lunch time in East high. He sat down with his friends; "Dude, what's up?" Chad asked. Taylor slapped him. "Ow!" Chad reacted to the slap and rubbed his arm. "Why would ask him that? We all know it's about Gabriella." Martha glared at him. He just shrugged.

"I can't believe that it was our fault." He sighed. "What are you talking about?" Kelsi asked. "Troy was the one who suggested that we should stay for dinner at their house and that's how our parents met. And now our dad is miserable; he wants to find a way to apologize to Gabriella and Alex's mom." Mike answered. "You should probably talk to your dad about it." Ryan suggested. "You're probably right Ry." Troy agreed. He wished that life was much easier if he didn't date most of the girls in school, and he would just date one instead. And that one girl would be Gabriella Montez.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just guessing about the 4 or 5 hours part.** – The part where it says "They reached Houston, Texas in like 4 or 5 hours.

**A/N: I don't know if that's true. But I'm guessing.** – The part where it says "He found out from Taylor that she was in Houston. So it was probably like an hour difference."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After school, Mike and Troy decided to talk to their dad about what happen with Ms Montez. "Dad, can you tell us what happened between you and Ms Montez?" Troy asked, sitting down in one of the recliner chairs while Mike sat on the coffee table, even though they weren't allowed to. "It's complicated boys." Their father told them. "Oh, we can handle complicated stuff already. Please tell us." Mike urged their father to. As Mr Bolton went on explaining about the situation between him and Ms Montez; Ms Montez was explaining the same situation to the girls. "And then she left without saying another word." He ended. "So, is there a way we can get them back?" Troy asked. Mike was still confused at what he just heard; basically he couldn't understand a single word that their father told them. Troy understood every word. "Maybe in time you'll find them again.

"But I suggest that right now, you both should concentrate on your education." Mr Bolton smiled, stood up, and walked out of the living room.

-

"So, we should just wait till they find us again?" Gabriella asked. "Well, if you want it that way, it's your choice." Ms Montez smiled and walked out of the living room. "I guess we should just spend a few years away from them and we'll move back to Albuquerque soon." Alex and Gabriella both headed upstairs towards their rooms. "'Night Gabs!" Alex called from across the hall before logging on her computer. "Good night Alex!" Gabriella called back and logged onto her computer.

_Ellababy logs on  
Ryloveskelsi logs on_

_Ellababy: what's up Ry?_

_Ryloveskelsi: nothing much. What about you?_

_Ellababy: I'm doing good. You changed your screen name?_

_Ryloveskelsi: yeah. I noticed that you changed yours._

_Ellababy: well, are you with Kels now?_

_Ryloveskelsi: yup. How's school going for ya?_

_Ellababy: it's great actually! Alex and I met two sweet guys. Their names are Derek and Luke. Luke is Derek's friend; and Derek's pretty much single._

_Ryloveskelsi: I hope you don't run away with him *wink wink*_

_Ellababy: shut up Evans!_

_Ryloveskelsi: you know I'm kidding._

_Chemistrygeek logs on_

_Chemistrygeek: gabby!!_

_Ellababy: taylor!!_

_*Chemistrygeek & Ellababy give each other a virtual hug*_

_Ellababy: I missed you!_

_Chemistrygeek: I missed you too!_

_Ryloveskelsi: I'm so logging off. Bye gabs! See ya Tay!_

_Chemistrygeek: bye Ry._

_Ellababy: love you!_

_Ryloveskelsi: you too! ^-^_

_Ryloveskelsi logs off_

_Chemistrygeek: so, did you meet any cute guys yet?_

_Ellababy: yeah. Their names are Derek and Luke. They're really sweet, funny, and even their friends were nice._

_Chemistrygeek: I'm glad you went to a normal school. It actually sucks being here._

_Ellababy: why? Is Troy moping around all day?_

_Chemistrygeek: worse. He keeps thinking about the happy days that you've spent with him. The day he asked you to be his girlfriend; the day you first met; and the day he asked you out on your first official date._

_Ellababy: wow…I guess I did hurt him that bad._

_Alexmontez21 logs on  
Wildcatchamp14 logs on  
Lovingtaylor01 logs on  
Superstar08 logs on_

_Ellababy: whoa Montez!_

_Alexmontez21: whoa Ella!_

_Lovingtaylor01: has your screen name been this way for a while?_

_Alexmontez21: yup. *to Mike* hello two-timer._

_Superstar08: I wasn't two-timing you! she just came over._

_Ellababy: who's she?_

_Alexmontez21: his ex-girlfriend Danielle; but she goes by Dani._

_Ellababy: two-timer!!!_

_Chemistrygeek: I totally agree!_

_Wildcatchamp14: and you don't call me one?_

_Ellababy: you're not a two-timer. You're just good looking, which reminds me. Have you dated any girls lately?_

_Wildcatchamp14: where'd you get that idea?_

_Ellababy: hm…I don't know, people? Toodles!_

_Ellababy logs off_

_Lovingtaylor01: haha…probably from Ness._

_Superstar08: Vanessa McKinley?_

_Alexmontez21: do you know her?_

_Chemistrygeek: She's the head cheerleader. Well, in Troy's case, let's just say 'the hottest girl in school'. You know what I mean?_

_Alexmontez21: Yeah. I know what you're saying._

_Alexmontez21 logs off  
Chemistrygeek logs off_

_Lovingtaylor01: tay-tay!! No!!!!_

_Lovingtaylor01 logs off  
NessyxSharpay logs on_

_Superstar08: gotta go dude. Good luck!_

_Superstar08 logs on_

_Wildcatchamp14: what do you want McKinley?_

_NessyxSharpay: nothing Bolton. Why did you break up with her? Or did she break up with you?_

_Wildcatchamp14: she broke up with me._

_NessyxSharpay: so you're single now, huh?_

_Wildcatchamp14: yeah. So?_

_NessyxSharpay: well, you have two choices now. You can go out with me or…Sharpay. I mean we're both sexier than…her._

_Wildcatchamp14: really…? Well my mind's agrees with you, but my heart tells me that you're just plain stupid. I would never date you again. Especially Sharpay._

_Troypay4ever logs on_

_Troypay4ever: what did you say?_

_Wildcatchamp14: Troypay? Wow, that's just great._

_NessyxSharpay: c'mon Troy. You're perfect for each other._

_Wildcatchamp14: she hates me! She loves Mike._

_Troypay4ever: but Mikepay won't work out; and besides that's a weird name. ^-^_

_Wildcatchamp14: we'll never be together._

_NessyxSharpay: yes you will. Someday Gabriella will forget about you and you'll be forced to fall in love with Sharpay._

_NessyxSharpay logs off_

_Wildcatchamp14: you have a sick, sick mind!_

_Wildcatchamp14 logs off_

_Troypay4ever: *smiles mischievously* you wouldn't know…_

_Troypay4ever logs off_

-

The next morning Troy wakes up with a phone call; he groans as he answers it. "What do you want?" And then he heard a giggle at the end of the other line. "Silly Bolton!" Gabriella giggled again. Troy just smiled. "Why did you call me at 5am in the morning Montez?" he asked jokingly as he got out of bed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to school at 7. So, what's my birthday gift since it was on Sunday, I think." She answered with a smile on her face as she headed downstairs to eat cereal. "Well, thanks for making me take an early shower. I have to talk to you about…something." He entered the bathroom. "What is it about this time?" she asked after swallowing another spoonful. "Well it's about Sharpay and her friend.

"They think that you'll forget me someday." Troy took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. "You have got to stop spending an hour in the bathroom, just because your hair looks messy when you take your shirt off." "How--?" "I was your ex-girlfriend, right?" Gabriella interrupted him. "Oh right. So, I guess I'll talk to you after school. Just remember to call me at 4pm or something." He reminded her. "I won't forget. Bye." Gabriella hung up and shook her head at her sister. "Hey Slut." Gabriella greeted her sister with a smirk on her face. "Hey Prep." Alex was glad to have her younger sister back. The sister who used to call her a slut when they were in 5th grade; "Nice glasses Montez." "Nice face." Gabriella complimented back.

She placed her bowl back in the sink as her sister grabbed herself an apple. Today was the day for their driving test and it was only the second day of school. "I can't believe we'll actually have the test today and I didn't even study for it." Alex exclaimed as they both walked to school. They were surprised that their school was actually closer to their home.

Meanwhile with Troy and Mike; "She called you this morning at 5am?" Mike asked his brother sarcastically. Troy checked the clock; it was already seven-thirty. "Let's just go dude." Troy grabbed his backpack and headed out the door; Mike did the same. "Hey Troy want a ride?" Sharpay stopped her car in front their house. "No, I have to drive my brother to school since our dad took his car." Troy answered. The boys got in Troy's car, backed out of the driveway, and drove down the street. They were being followed by Sharpay's car. "She'll find a way to get your hands on you, you know?" Mike turned to his brother. "I know, but she really annoys me. Sometimes I just wish that Gabriella was actually here." Troy parked his car in the parking lot; he and his brother got out. They entered the school together just as Troy locked his car.

That night, Troy climbed up the ladder to his tree house and leaned against the railing. And on the same night, Gabriella stood outside on her balcony and looked up at the stars. Both looked up at the same bright star and thought, _When will I see you again?_


	11. Chapter 11

-Sorry I haven't been updating anything for the past week; and the reason is that I have so much homework. And I've been extremely busy. I hope you understand. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 11

The very next afternoon at 4pm, Gabriella called Troy just as he was getting out of the building. "Guess what! I know that I should tell my sister this, but she's moping around all day because she didn't pass her driving test. But she'll redo it again on Wednesday." Gabriella explained. "What's the big news all about?" Troy asked, walking to his car to meet his brother there. His brother was disappointed, well looked disappointed at least. "I passed my driving test!" Gabriella squealed excitedly. "Congrats! Well, I wish I was there to hug you. I mean just as friends you know." Troy sounded exhausted. "Are you alright?" Gabriella sat down at her computer and logged on. "Um…can I uh…call you tonight?" he asked her. "Sure." She said good-bye and hung up the phone.

She was disappointed because Troy wasn't like that. He was always willing to talk to her, but not today and she wanted to find out why.

_Ellababy logs on  
Ryloveskelsi logs on_

_Ellababy: Hey Ryan, can I ask you something about Troy?_

_Ryloveskelsi: sure._

_Ellababy: well, I called him to tell him that I passed my driving test. But um…he seemed unhappy. Do you know why?_

_Ryloveskelsi: congrats on your driving test._

_Ellababy: haha…thanks. But why is Troy acting like that?_

_Ryloveskelsi: maybe it's the fact that Sharpay is taking a 'risk' to go out with him. She knows that you'll probably forget about him, but we don't know if you will. Vanessa also wants to go out with Troy too._

_Ellababy: what about his brother?_

_Ryloveskelsi: his brother…well let's just say that he misses Alex a little too much. His ex-girlfriend wants him, but he said he didn't want to take that risk again._

_Ellababy: that must've been a LOT of information for my sister to take in._

_Ryloveskelsi: hey, both Bolton brothers are like that. They date one girl and then they break up with her. But when you and Alex came back; it seems like they wanted you to stay. You know what I mean though, right?_

_Ellababy: yeah; I wish I can do something to try and help them._

_Ryloveskelsi: maybe you can Gabs._

_Ellababy: but who's going to help me other than you and Alex? I don't know about her, but she might…if it involves getting Mike back from his ex-girlfriend. Taylor will definitely help and Martha and Kelsi._

_Ryloveskelsi: and Chad and Jason and Zeke._

_Ellababy: you're right! But what shall we do?_

_Ryloveskelsi: well, let's just say that if you come back in two years. The Bolton's won't be here. Neither will Martha, Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Taylor. So it'll just leave you, me, Alex and Kels._

_Ellababy: oh, I forgot that they were juniors. So, we have to do something before they graduate._

_Ryloveskelsi: well, can you come here during the summer?_

_Ellababy: I'll go ask my mom._

_Ellababy is away_

_Wildcatchamp14 logs on_

_Wildcatchamp14: hey Ry._

_Ryloveskelsi: so, what's the deal between you and…them?_

_Wildcatchamp14: Sharpay and Vanessa?_

_Ryloveskelsi: yeah._

_Wildcatchamp14: they are really annoying. They follow me around everywhere. Except the men's locker room and that's all._

_Ryloveskelsi: I see. What about you and Mike?_

_Wildcatchamp14: we're okay well, that was until today though. I met him at my car after school ended and he seemed all depressed. So I asked him why. But at that time Gabriella called me and told me about her driving test and that she passed it. So I was excited, but yet depressed at the same time because Mike was going on and on about how he and Alex used to have such a great time together and now they moved. Also, he thinks that he'll never be happy again. And that got me thinking for a bit; that's why I told Gabriella that I was going to call her tonight. She sounded…I guess disappointed._

_Ryloveskelsi: oh I see. How long are you going to be on here?_

_Wildcatchamp14: I don't know. Gabriella will probably yell at me for telling her that I was going to call her back and not explaining my reason to be…depressed._

_Ellababy is back from away_

_Ellababy: Ryan, my mom told me that you can come here for the summer which is a bad idea because it's really hot here or I can just go there because my school ends in about three weeks._

_Ryloveskelsi: it's your choice_

_Ellababy: I'll go there then after my school ends of course._

_Ryloveskelsi: oh, I have to go. Sharpay wants to use the computer for something. You'll still be on, right?_

_Ellababy: yup! Maybe Taylor will log on or Kelsi or Martha._

_Ryloveskelsi: well, bye!_

_Ellababy: bye Ryan!_

_Ryloveskelsi logs off_

_Ellababy: did I ignore you that whole time?_

_Wildcatchamp14: yes you did._

_Ellababy: I'm sorry; I um…didn't mean to leave the ring there. I could tell you why._

_Wildcatchamp14: you don't have to explain gabs._

_Ellababy: oh. So, um…I have nothing to talk about. What about you?_

_Wildcatchamp14: nothing._

_Alexmontez21 logs on_

_Alexmontez21: hey Troy, can I ask you something?_

_Wildcatchamp14: sure._

_Alexmontez21: can you tell Mike that he's a two-timing creep and that Alex Montez will never talk to him again._

_Wildcatchamp14: I'll tell him that._

_Alexmontez21: thank you._

_Wildcatchamp14 is away_

_Ellababy: wow, Alex. Not even to your ex-boyfriend?_

_Alexmontez21: I'm not exactly the girl who's always nice to their ex-es_

_Ellababy: hey, he's NOT my ex._

_Alexmontez21: yes he is!_

_Ellababy: we didn't break up Alex._

_Alexmontez21: I wish you weren't my little sister._

_Ellababy: I wish you weren't my twin._

_Alexmontez21: well, I'm not moving back with you to Albuquerque if mom wants to._

_Ellababy: well, I don't care if you are because I hate you!_

_Alexmontez21: I hate you too!_

_Alexmontez21 logs off_

_Wildcatchamp14 is back from away_

_Wildcatchamp14: he's not listening._

_Ellababy: oh, I see. Well, can I ask you something?_

_Wildcatchamp14: sure, like what?_

_Ellababy: are we still friends?_

_Wildcatchamp14: um…that's up to you._

_Ellababy: oh, well I've thought about it and I guess we can be friends. Also, my mom told me that I should see you for a few weeks._

_Wildcatchamp14: when?_

_Ellababy: I could leave this Saturday if that's alright with you._

_Wildcatchamp14: can you leave Thursday?_

_Ellababy: why?_

_Wildcatchamp14: I have a game on Friday and I want you to be there._

_Ellababy: well, that leaves me two days to start packing since it's already Tuesday and I have to start packing today._

_Wildcatchamp14: so, how's Texas so far?_

_Ellababy: Alex is starting to like it because she's making new friends._

_Wildcatchamp14: and what about you?_

_Ellababy: I hate it; I miss living in Albuquerque. It's the only place where I've got friends._

_Wildcatchamp14: that's true. I guess I'll see you Thursday then._

_Ellababy: yeah. Well, bye Troy._

_Wildcatchamp14: bye Gabs._

_Wildcatchamp14 logs off_

Gabriella didn't log off; instead she just started packing her things. And then her sister entered Gabriella's room. "Why are you packing?" Alex crossed her arms over her chest. "It's none of your business Montez." Gabriella answered harshly as she packed clothes for three weeks. "You know-""School ends in three weeks? Well, I have to go somewhere for something." Gabriella said and started packing a couple of her boxes, just two boxes. "But where are you going to stay?" Alex asked. "I'll find a friend and ask him/her if I could stay at their house." Gabriella answered, picking up her box and carrying it downstairs. Alex followed her sister by carrying her bag for her. She watched as her sister taped the box. They entered the garage and Alex placed Gabriella's bag in the back of Gabriella's car as Gabriella placed the box in the trunk. Gabriella locked the door and headed into the house.

"What's for dinner mom?" Alex asked their mother. "Lasagna." Their mother replied simply. She was sitting in the living room; Alex decided to sit next to her mom as Gabriella headed back upstairs. She had an IM invitation from Ryan and accepted it.

_Ryloveskelsi; Ellababy; Chemistrygeek; Lovingtaylor01; Pianogirl15; Ilovedancing247; Basketballguy19; and Bakingrocks08 enters chat room._

_Chemistrygeek: so, what's your big news Gabs?_

_Pianogirl15: does it involve Troy?_

_Ellababy: um…yeah. Look, I can't possibly think of any ideas. But I'm going to Albuquerque for three weeks. And I'm going to be there Thursday night._

_Lovingtaylor01: this Thursday?_

_Ellababy: yeah_

_Basketballguy19: but there's a game on Friday_

_Ellababy: I talked to Troy earlier. I asked my mom if I could visit Albuquerque for the summer and then she said I could see Troy for three weeks._

_Chemistrygeek: wait, but that would give you more time to think about the plan that you're going to tell us._

_Ilovedancing247: what is your plan?_

_Ellababy: well, I have one idea._

_Ryloveskelsi: what Gabriella wants to do is that in two years, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, Martha, and Troy will be leaving East high; she wants to find a way to get Troy back because of the fact that Vanessa and Sharpay will think that Gabriella will forget about Troy. And that isn't true because Gabriella will never forget about him because you all know that she loves him._

_Bakingrocks08: how will that work?_

_Ellababy: we'll figure it out when I get there. Anyway I have to eat dinner. Later!_

_Ellababy logs off_

_Chemistrygeek: Chad and I will think of something, right Chad?_

_Lovingtaylor01: right!_

_Chemistrygeek logs off  
Lovingtaylor01 logs off_

_Basketballguy19: Wait, she's going to Albuquerque?_

_Ilovedancing247: yes Jason_

_Bakingrocks08: why do you seriously have to act so stupid?_

_Basketballguy247: maybe I want to act that way._

_Basketballguy247 logs off  
Ilovedancing247 logs off  
Bakingrocks08 logs off_

_Ryloveskelsi: well, I guess it's up to you and me to stop Sharpay/Vanessa_

_Pianogirl15: I guess you're right. I'm going over to your house._

_Ryloveskelsi: see you soon._

_Pianogirl15: you too!_

_Pianogirl15 logs off  
Ryloveskelsi logs off_

**Thursday, May 20****th**

Gabriella drove to Albuquerque with most of the things she needed. She didn't tell Alex that she was going to stay at Troy's house and that she didn't tell Derek or Luke that she was going to Albuquerque. In fact, she just lied to them about her whole three-week vacation. She finally arrived at Troy's house that afternoon and parked her car in the driveway. She got out of her car, just as Troy drove up to his house. He got out of his car and Gabriella ran up to him. He chucked, "You seem excited to see me." "Maybe it's a sign that I should be away from you too long." She told him. "But you've only been gone four days and you already miss me." He said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. Troy helped Gabriella carry the boxes inside his house, while she carried her bag. She locked her car, entered Troy's house, locked the door, and followed him upstairs.

"The guest room?" she asked as she looked towards the ground. "Don't tell me you don't like it." Troy said as she looked up. "I like it, but…" she looked away from him for a second. "Please tell me." He begged as she turned to him. "I come back here and now you want me to stay in there?" she pointed towards the room. She had thought about her whole plan while she was driving to Albuquerque. This was also part of the plan. "I see that you really don't care about me at all. It's like…it was as if I wasn't in your life anymore." She slowly entered the room without glancing at him. She closed the door as Troy stood outside looking confused. Mike walked up to his brother. "Why are you out here?" he asked. "Nothing, I just have a girl issue." Troy answered as Gabriella placed her ear on the door. "What kind of girl issue?" Mike looked at the door. "The fact that the girl in this room won't talk to me…" Troy said as Gabriella took a few steps back away from the door to grab a pillow. She knew where this was going. He opened the door and she threw a pillow at him, hoping that Mike would see it.

"Dude, you really have girl problems. Well, I'm going to practice outside. You can come if you want to." Mike headed downstairs as Troy picked up the pillow and closed the door behind him. "You are in so much trouble Montez." Troy smirked as Gabriella sat down on the bed and giggled. She lay on the bed and Troy lay next to her. She propped herself on one elbow and looked at him. "So, are you going to practice with him or not?" she asked. "Yea, but first I have to tell my dad something. Will you come with me?" Gabriella thought about it for a second before answering his question. Once she agreed, she followed Troy downstairs and Troy knocked on his father's office door. His dad called from inside, signaling Troy that he could enter the room. Troy told Gabriella quietly to wait outside the room; she nodded as he entered.

Gabriella waited patiently and then Troy walked out of the room. Once they were out in the backyard, "What did he say?" she asked him. "He was surprised that you were here and was wondering if Mike knew about you. And then I told him that he didn't find out…_yet._"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The two were watching Mike shoot some baskets, but he was missing a lot of shots. "What's on your mind lately?" Troy asked walking up to his brother as Gabriella followed him. "It's nothing." Mike answered as Gabriella caught his eye. "Why is she here?" "You're selfish Mike. Very, very selfish and it's your fault!" Gabriella crossed her arms. "How is this _my _fault? Wait…I'm confused. What are you saying?" Mike couldn't understand what Gabriella was talking about. "Are you dating someone else?" "Um…"Mike hesitated. "Are you?" Gabriella placed her hands on her hips. "Yea; but it's no big deal." He answered. She pointed a finger at him. "So it is your fault! Alex was right; you are a two-timing creep!" She walked away. "She's right." Troy followed Gabriella inside the house.

He found her in the guest room; "It seems like you're getting used to this room." He joked as she smiled at him. He sat down next to her; "And plus, you're so cute when you're angry." He added as she looked up at him. "I can't believe that Alex won't talk to me again; and also the fact that she won't talk to Mike, but for me it's even worse. She hates me now." Gabriella looked towards the floor; Troy lifted her chin up and wiped her tears away. "Don't say that Gabs; someday it'll work out between you and Alex. But she has to move on with her life; and probably she already has." "You're right. Well, when's dinner?" she asked. "Dinner? Um…it won't actually 'be' a dinner at home because Sharpay invited us to a restaurant. Plus she doesn't know about you yet, so it's not a big deal." Troy answered. "I haven't eaten in a restaurant since we…I mean since I left you alone." She told him.

"But it will be at a different restaurant though. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll make it through one dinner with the Evans'. You'll see Ryan though." Troy said. Mike entered the guest room; "Dad says get ready." Mike turned and Gabriella stood up. She grabbed his arm; "Mike, I'm sorry I yelled at you. My sister hates me; she doesn't care if we move back here. She already has friends over there in Texas anyway. So please forgive me." He hugged her. "I forgive you." And then they pulled back. "You have something to wear right?" Troy asked once Mike entered his room. "Um…I don't know if I packed something to wear." She entered the guest room and walked to her bag. She unzipped her back and looked through the clothes she had. And then she turned her head towards him, "I don't have anything to wear." She said.

"Come with me." He said as he led her downstairs. Troy knocked on the master bedroom door. His father called him in. Gabriella held onto Troy, even shaking Jack's hand she was a little afraid. But she shook it anyway. "How's your mom?" he asked. "She's okay." Gabriella answered. "Hey dad, do you still have mom's dresses?" Troy wondered. "Why do you need them son?" Jack asked. "Gabby's going with us to the dinner tonight, since we can't leave her alone." Troy replied. "We?" His brother chuckled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorframe. "Okay; since I can't handle leaving her alone." Troy admitted as Gabriella smiled. "So dad…" He cleared his throat. "The dresses…?" "In the closet where your mother left them." His dad answered. "Thanks." Troy smiled leading Gabriella into the closet.

While they were in the closet, "You really want me to wear one of your mother's dresses Troy? I mean I could ask Taylor for a dress; she wouldn't mind." Gabriella whispered. "Look, you look beautiful in everything you wear. Especially if it was my mothers." Troy whispered back, looking through a rack of dresses trying to find the right one for Gabriella. She helped look through the rack and finally found something. "What about this one?" It was a red dress that was about mid-leg and then Troy smiled. "Perfect!" he exclaimed. He paced back and forth outside the bathroom where he, his dad, and his brother were waiting for her. "How long will she take?" Mike asked as Troy checked his 'imaginary' watch. "Not long." Troy answered jokingly as she walked out. "What is it?" she asked him. "Nothing; it's nothing." Troy told her as she looked at him suspiciously. They all got in Troy's car and drove to the restaurant.

"You told me it was going to be a 'different' restaurant!" Gabriella got out of the car at the same time Troy did. "Okay; I'm sorry I lied to you. I know you don't accept apologizes, but I really wish that you'd—"And at that moment, Gabriella leaned in and kissed him. When she pulled back, "Wow, I'd never thought that kissing my best friend in my mom's dress would be really…um…" "Sexy?" she finished for him. "Yeah." Troy smiled as he kissed her again. "Hey lovebirds, let's go already!" Mike said, opening the door. Troy and Gabriella pulled back as they entered the restaurant. "How many?" A waitress asked them. "Eight." Troy answered. "Right this way." The waitress smiled as the four followed her to a table. They waited until Sharpay and her family entered the restaurant. They all shook hands and sat down.

"So how was your trip?" Troy asked once he and Gabriella were excused to take a walk to the park. "It was good." She smiled. "And I can't believe that you're going out with Sharpay. I mean it's hard to actually see that she's really enjoying it and you're not." Troy was about to answer, "It's called sarcasm Troy." She interrupted immediately. They sat down on the bench. "So, I guess this is it." She sighed. "What is?" he asked, looking at her surprisingly. "One day we'll forget about each other and then the next few years, we're both going to get married to two different people and look back on the mistakes that we've made. Don't you see Troy? Sometimes life isn't how you picture it. It's like you always want your life to be devoted to the one person you love, but sometimes you can't always get what you want.

"And there may be times that you've tried to get the one you love back with you again. Sometimes it just can't work out. My mom married the perfect man for her; he was charming, sweet, and funny. He also can be very strict. But he grew up to be a great man and a great father. Many people in my family say that one day I'll find a man who's just as good-looking as him. Others say that I've gotten all my talent from my father; and that is true. Look Troy, we'll always be friends. Even if we're together or not, we'll be friends no matter what." She answered.

Finally the two walked back to the restaurant, "Hey Troy; we're having a party Saturday night and I was hoping if you, Mike, and your friend would like to come." Sharpay smiled before Troy got in the car. "Um, I'll think about it." Troy smiled as he got in the car and they drove off towards his house. As the four entered the house, Mike was the last one in and so he locked the door. "Why can I stay in your room Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy opened the door to his room and turned around to look at her. "Well, it's not my house. It's my dad's and-""Aw, still following daddy's rules?" Gabriella asked in her innocent voice. "I'm seventeen Gabs; what if he finds out we're sleeping together? He'll freak." Troy said. "Fine, but I'm already sixteen and in two years I'll see you again someday." She smiled as she turned and entered her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning, Troy woke up and smelled breakfast; he wondered to himself who was cooking downstairs.

He knew that there was no possible way it could've been his dad, nor his brother.

He first checked his brother's room and realized that his brother wasn't there.

Next he checked Gabriella's room and she wasn't their either. Lastly he checked his father's room, hoping he'd find him there.

But to his surprise all three weren't in their rooms. And then he walked into the dining room, "Good morning!"

Gabriella walked up to him cheerfully handing him his breakfast. She kissed his cheek and he just stood there staring at her

"Bro, is something wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Mike waved a hand in front of his brother's face.

Troy shook his head and sat down. "No, it's just um…been a while since I had a breakfast like this."

Gabriella sat down next to him. "Well hurry up Wildcat or else you'll be late for school."

She giggled. Troy looked around and saw that everyone, including his father was gathered in the dining room all dressed and ready to go.

_Crap!_ He thought as he started eating his breakfast. When Troy was finished he placed his food in the sink and hurried upstairs.

"I guess he forgot what today was." Gabriella said. "What day is it?" Mike asked looking at the calendar.

"It's not about the game today silly!" she giggled. "So tell me what day it is then or why it's so important."

He was getting very impatient. "Today's the day me and Troy became best friends." She finally said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and then she sighed. "Well this day, 3 years ago, the 21st of May was the day Troy and I became friends.

But he was 14 and I was only 12, but how could I remember all of those dates? Well, I put them in my note book so I won't forget."

Gabriella answered just as Troy entered the dining room. "So, are we going or not?" he asked.

"Don't forget anything." His dad said as the four walked out of the house. The boys grabbed their backpacks.

They all arrived at the school on time. Gabriella got out of the car, followed by Troy and Mike.

The three walked into the building, "Hey look it's Gabriella!" One of the students pointed out while the others agreed. "Gabby's back!"

Kelsi ran up to her friend and hugged her. Gabriella hugged her friend back. "We missed you!" Kelsi told her friend.

"I missed you guys too!" Gabriella agreed once they pulled back.

After hugging everyone, "So you're just going to stay here for three weeks and then you're coming back for summer vacation?" asked Chad, surprisingly as Gabriella nodded.

"Wow that's insane!" he exclaimed. "Are you going to just hang with Troy or are you going to hang with Ryan?"

Mike asked. "I guess both?" Gabriella was unsure. "How 'bout Gabs hangs with Ryan for the first half until lunch and then she can hang with me after lunch ends?"

Troy suggested. "Seems like a good idea." Taylor agreed. Immediately the bell rang, Ryan, Kelsi, and Gabriella walked away to Ms Darbus' homeroom.

"I actually forgot where to go around here." Gabriella joked to herself. "Well, you'll get the hang of it.

You know our school—""Ends in June; I know that Ry. I'm staying with Troy for three weeks and then I'm coming back, without my sister for summer vacation."

She interrupted as the three of them entered Ms Darbus' homeroom. "It scares me to be in here after leaving for just a few days."

She whispered as Kelsi giggled. "Don't worry Gabs. I'm pretty sure Ms Darbus won't mind." The bell rang and Gabriella just stood there.

Ms Darbus entered the room and was surprised to see that Gabriella was back.

"I'm only here for three weeks Ms Darbus and then I'm coming back for summer vacation." She explained.

Ms Darbus allowed Gabriella to sit in her old seat while listening to Ms Darbus explain about the musical coming up soon.

Gabriella just waited till the bell rang and then walked out with Ryan and Kelsi. "So, do I follow Ryan to class next or Kelsi?"

She asked. "You can follow Kelsi because all she ever does from now until lunch is stay in the music room.

I don't think you want to be in algebra with me." Ryan answered. "Well," Gabriella paused and looked at both of her friends.

"I guess I'll stay with Kelsi; sorry Ryan, but I've had enough equations. But my school ends in three weeks anyway, so I get to miss mostly everything.

So probably I'd rather listen to music, and once again, I'm very sorry." She continued and walked with Kelsi to the music room.

"Do you want to sing a few measures for me Gabs? I could really use your help right now." Kelsi wondered curiously.

"Sure I'd love to!" Gabriella grinned and Kelsi sighed with relief, knowing that Sharpay would be mad if she found out that Gabriella was back.

Eventually Sharpay will find out during lunch. "What song is it?" Gabriella asked, looking at the title on the sheet music.

_Love Story_; it read across the top of the sheet music and just as Kelsi started playing; Gabriella sang along.

"We were both young, when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flash starts.

I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd.

You say hello, little did I know…

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the stair case,

Begging you "please don't go"

And I said…

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say yes." Gabriella sang the first couple of measures. "Keep singing." Kelsi suggested.

Gabriella obeyed and continued the song, but right outside the music room was Troy listening to Gabriella sing.

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew.

So close your eyes… escape this town for a little while

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me

I was begging you "please don't go"

And I said…

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting.

Wondering if you'll ever come around

My faith in you was fading.

When I met you on the out skirts of town

And I said…

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting, for you but you never come.

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…

Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say…yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."

And finally Gabriella ended the song, thinking to herself if Troy was her Romeo.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am thinking about finishing my story and I hope that you all will enjoy it. Thanks for all of your great reviews and patience! Oh, before I forget, please read my stories Something More and New Girl in Town 3.

Signed,

The Author - A.D.

* * *

Chapter 14

Gabriella heard clapping behind her and when she turned around, she saw that Troy was leaning against the door frame clapping. "What are you doing here?" she asked, facing him as she stood up. "I heard someone singing and decided to see who it was." he smiled. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Uh huh...I totally believe you." she said as the bell rang and walked passed him, followed by Kelsi. "I can't believe you're leaving after three weeks Gabs." Taylor sighed as Gabriella and Kelsi sat down at the table. "Well, my mom only agreed to that. At first she told me I could finish school and then come back here for the summer, but then decided it was best I stay here for three weeks and go back to Houston for the summer." Gabriella said. "Hey Gabs, I didn't see you at school this morning." Mike and Troy, followed by their posse walked up to the table. "I hung out with Kels this morning and now I guess I'm going to have to hang out with Troy." she told him. Mike nodded, "How's Alex?" he asked. He hadn't talked about Alex since Gabriella had called him a two-timing creep. "Alright I guess." she looked down at the floor. "You two still don't talk to each other?" Troy asked her as she looked at him. "No, we've been in a fight since I came here." she told them.

"So, when are you leaving?" Mike asked. "Uh...in three weeks. I'm going back home for the summer. I have to give my sis time to think about the fight between us. I really miss her." She sighed. "Hey, it'll be alright. You'll be smiling in no time when you hang out with your best friend." Troy smiled as she nudged him. "Hi Troy." Sharpay smiled as she and her best friend, Vanessa walked up to the group. Troy groaned, "That's not how you treat a girl Troy." Vanessa said. "Hello Sharpay." Troy finally said as Sharpay smiled. "Much better." she said, then saw Gabriella. "Which twin are you?" she asked. "The one who will punch you in the face if you don't back away from her." A voice said behind the group as they all looked to see who it was. Gabriella had gotten up and ran over, hugging Alex around the neck. "I missed you sissy!" Gabriella said. "Yeah, yeah." Alex said as soon as Gabriella pulled away. "Oh, you know I'm kidding." Alex smiled and the girls hugged again. Mike sighed and Alex looked at him after the sisters pulled away from the hug. "I should forgive him, huh?" Alex looked at Gabriella. "Yes, well, he didn't really go back to his ex Alex. He still loves you." Gabriella told her as Alex turned towards Mike.

"Is that true?" she asked him as he nodded. "Yeah, Danielle's a bitch. You're the only girl I want to be with." he said, holding her hands in his as she blushed and looked down. "Wow, there's a shocker." Taylor smiled. "Yeah, I've never seen Alex blush before." Kelsi agreed. "Shut up you guys." Alex said. "I think we should leave them alone." Gabriella suggested. The group, except Sharpay and Vanessa, had walked away from Alex and Mike. "I think they make a pretty cute couple." Martha said. "I think so too." Kelsi agreed. Everyone was gathered outside in the front and were sitting down near the fountain. Both Troy and Gabriella were exchanging glances, but it was obvious everyone noticed. "You two are still not back together yet?" Chad asked. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Gabriella sighed. "Yes we would Gabs. We're your best friends and we'll do anything to get you guys together." Taylor said. "Well, the bell will ring any second and I promised Troy I'd hang out with him until the end of the day. I'll see you guys later." Gabriella stood up and seconds later, the bell rang. She entered the building when Troy caught up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Troy free period that afternoon and then gym.

"I can't do this anymore Troy. Being away from you? It's pulling us apart." she told him. "Yeah, I know that. What about Mike and-" "Alex? Don't worry about them Troy. It's not them I'm worried about, it's us." she interrupted, then continued walking in the direction of the theater. "What are you trying to do Gabs?" he asked when they stopped in front of the theater. Mike and Alex were walking their way when Sharpay and Vanessa came up to them. "I'm trying to make you realize that we're not meant to be. It's not going to work out. So, why don't you go find some other girl to play around with because this one is done with you." She turned and walked away. "Gabby!" Alex ran after her sister. Gabriella didn't listen and walked out the door. "Gabriella!" Alex called again as they went outside.

"What Alex?" Gabriella turned around, now furious and annoyed. "You love Troy." Alex said. "Well, he doesn't love me and the only way he can prove that is by not being an asshole." Gabriella told her sister and walked to her car, got in and drove away. Alex groaned and sat down; she sighed knowing that she had to fix this even though it wasn't technically her fault. Mike emerged from the building, walking up to Alex and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Alex?" he asked. "Can you do me a small favor?" she looked at him as he nodded. "Yeah, anything for you." he said. "Tell Troy that Gabriella's not coming back at all and tell your dad that my mom still loves him." She said kissing his cheek. "Does that mean you'll leave too?" he asked. "Yeah; Michael, Gabby's my little sister and wherever she goes, I go to. So promise me you'll tell them as soon as school ends?" she asked as he nodded. "Good. I'll talk to you when I get back to Houston." She smiled, hugged him, got in her car, and drove down the street as Michael watched her leave, Troy came out of the building. "Where is she headed to?" he asked. "She's going home bro. She's going home." Mike said, then turned and entered the school while leaving Troy standing there alone.

* * *

I know that may seem a little rusty, but tell me how you think and as I said above where the Author's note is located, I'm continuing this story and finishing it with a happy Troyella and MichaelxAlex ending. Thank you :)


End file.
